Hard Love
by PrplAngel
Summary: Trunks lost what he thought is his true love when she finally said goodbye and left for good out of his reach, but what happens when she comes back? and everything is not what it seems...expect the unexpected
1. Ch1 a lil fight between siblings

Hard Love

Chapter One (a lil fight between siblings)

(Trunks)

"Trunks, sweetie, can you please bring me that box right there. It just happens that Vegeta forgot to bring it to my lab!!"

"I already told you Bul-Onna that I was too busy to take that idiotic box to your big, ol' important lab!!"

"Oh Vegeta get over it, please…..I told you I was going to make it up to you , after I finish up, ok?"

Box? What box? There was no box. I couldn't stand it; Mom and Dad spent every single day like this ever since she had to fire her last assistant for no particular reason. Well, actually there was a reason, the reason being that her personal assistant was a guy and Dad showed us all that he was the 'jealous type'. He hated the idea of her having a guy, that wasn't him, near her almost 24/7 and spending most of her time with them. But I was on Dad's side since he got pretty furious when one of them didn't fix the Gravity Room right and he had to wait for two months until it got fixed, and knowing him he was going crazy not being able to get his daily training, but he was smart and went off to Goku's house forcing him to spar with him, which of course he succeeded, knowing Goku he was mainly busy eating a nice home cooked meal by Chi Chi. Mom's last assistant almost got killed by Dad when he saw both of them covered in oil and laughing their brains out All Dad did was throw him out and that certainly scared the shit out of him since dad was shorter than him and he thought he was stronger than dad…..poor fool.

So ever since then everything has gone back to normal and both of them now have even more time to yell at each other than before, well not exactly. Mom with no assistant means double the work and no time for Dad, and that wasn't a very pretty picture. It wasn't all that bad, really, since a couple of days ago Mom had placed a flier informing everyone that had a Masters Degree could apply to work as her assistant, except that there was a catch………you had to be a female and I don't think I have to go on and explain why. So it was a bit slow and no one had applied, yet.

"Hey Trunks-kun! How's it goin'?"

"Wha?…. Oh hey G, not much just your ordinary mom and dad argument"

Goten was like part of the family, he came and went as he pleased and Dad was actually nice to him, which was odd since he hated anyone who was related to Goku a.k.a Kakarot, but I guess that, just like me, he got use to seeing Goten around the house.

I beckoned Goten to come and join me on my misery and take a seat with me on the couch as I did my usual pig-outs whenever I wanted some attention. Goten ran towards me but he was stopped by what he calls "Blue haired Goddess" and no its not my mom. Damn would I ever kill Goten for having a crush on my mom, knowing her husband is Vegeta he would do the killing himself, but that's not the point The point is that that "Blue Haired Goddess" in which Goten drools over too much is my own baby sister. It took me some time to come back to life and notice that Bra wasn't little anymore and she was all growned up, except that that's just me and Dad still has a hard time that letting go to the idea that Bra and Goten are dating and have been over the past five years. To my surprise Goten wasn't scared of Dad and he even called him "POP" behind his back until dad heard him one day and took him into the G.R and beated the shit out of him, But later on Dad apologized to Goten after Bra had a talk with him. 

I wonder why Dad listens to Bra more than what he does to me, not that im jealous but still I wouldn't mind some attention, I get a lot from mom so Its ok.

"Goten? Goten? GOTEN!!"

I was practically yelling at him and he didn't even budge or blink and I think he wasn't breathing either.

"Hey Goten…. You missed me??"

I couldn't believe it. Bra had both Goten and Dad wrapped around her little finger. How does she do that?? I don't see what's so good about her…but then again that's a good thing 'cause then that would be 

a crime.

I sighed loudly hoping they would notice I was HERE in front of the as they went on and started making out in the middle of the living room. That wasn't pretty, my 20-year-old sister tonguing her way into my 23-year-old best friend's mouth. Disgusting if you ask me.

I stuck my tongue at both of them and placed my index finger in my mouth showing them I was grossed out by them. Once Bra finally decided to give me some interest she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on both sides of her hips glaring at me deadly. One thing I know about Bra is that she hates getting interrupted when she's in her "moment" with "her guy".

"And what exactly do YOU want?!?"

I tiled my head to one side and stood up dusting the potatoes chips off my pants and did as Bra and placed my hands on my hips and raised both my eyebrows as I took a deep breath thinking about what I was going to say.

"Well lets see here….I was going to have my "moment" with "my best friend" until a certain someone, who I don't want to mention…*coughBracough*…,interrupted that by coming downstairs"

"Oh Trunks, please act your age not your shoe size. Besides Goten was yours for since ever you came out of mom and now hes mine, so why don't you just run along and go screw some of those sluts from your high school year."

I was taken back at what she said. _"Go screw some of those sluts from your high school year."_ I didn't know what to say and I looked at Goten for back up but all he did was raise his hands and shake his head meaning he was on Bra's side. I was pissed now. I know I was a real asshole in my high school year but people change and I did. Now I wanted to beat the crap out of Bra, for always having the joy of reminding me of that. 

I had gained the reputation of the guy who screwed the most chicks throughout all his high school year, even freshmen year, which was kinda odd for me knowing lots of girls weren't virgins being that they were only 14 and/or 15. But I got tempted and the ladies didn't seem to mind at all so I just went with the flow. But Bra has to remember that I wasn't the only one. Goten was the one who brought the idea to my head since him and me made a deal of who could sleep with the most chicks through the year but of course I won. Not that I was proud but hey everyone has his or her fun times. 

"Bra why the fuck do you always have to bring that up!! You know very well that Goten did the exact same thing, why do you have to act like it was only ME?!?!"

"Hmm…well lemme think……Probably cause you're still doing that!! While Goten on the other hand is in a Relationship with Me. You should try it some time it would certainly straighten you up!!!"

"And who the hell gave you permission to tell me what is good for me and what I should and shouldn't do!?!?!?"

"Trunks!! You know im right; I have no idea what the fuck happened to you?? You were always clean, well dressed, and acted like a normal person when you were so in love with Marron but you screwed up when you became the jerk you are now and you know that was the reason why Marron left town and left you in your misery. You could have had a chance with her and you know that but you just had to mess up like you always do, you just had to go around not being able to keep your dick in your pants.…"

I was stunned. I couldn't move. I wasn't feeling anything right now. My mouth dropped at what Bra just threw at me. She was right, I haven't changed, I will never change, im still the same ol' jerk I was in my high school year, but then again I didn't mind her telling me that, but she mentioned Marron. Everyone knew how serious I was about Marron, everyone knew but Marron herself. I had no words to tell Bra so I turned and left to my room.

"Trunks wait…Im sorry I didn't mean it…I-."

"Fuck off Bra!!!"

Bra lowered her head and turned to Goten. He went up to her and hugged her telling her it's was ok. But it wasn't ok.

"I didn't mean to say that, I just got so angry at him and-"

"I know Bra…I know… but you have to put yourself in Trunks's place. Just imagine that you loved me ever since we first played with each other when we were four and you never told me how you felt and after high school I just left and moved on going to the other side of the world to go off to college and begin my new life while never knowing how you felt and to make things worse you gave me, the person you loved, the worst going away present of all….."

"Im sorry Trunks….."

***

D-Chan here ^_^…please tell me what you think…I written so many fan fics but I've finally decided to post one up and let other readers besides me tell me how good or how interesting the story is…Probably it is boring…but hey its just the first Chapter and it gets better as it goes…trust me.

***


	2. Ch2 Just when u though u were over it

Hard Love

Chapter 2 ( Just when you though you were over it..)

( Trunks )

"Marron…."

My room was and is the only place where I could be alone and just think. Think about my past and how I screwed up so many times. I loved Marron. That's all, I loved her and I never had the courage to tell her, I was afraid to get turn down by her. She was beautiful; she was my "Blonde Beauty". I haven't seen her ever since we all went our separate ways after high school and off to college. Marron must be 22 years by now. I feel terrible for not being there to tell be Happy Birthday as I congratulated her while I holded her closely to me. She was a very smart person so she graduated with Goten and me; she was the only Junior who was Graduating with the class off 1998 with all the seniors. She had a bright future ahead of her being that she had a full scholarship and all that shit you get when your really smart. 

Unlike Marron I went off to college also but I really didn't need it since I knew perfectly well that I was going to be the president of Capsule Corps. once I was ready to take over the family business. Pfft. I didn't want to be President of this dumb Corporation, but I had no other option. Mom prepared meetings and such and took me with her and while she was working on something she had me sit beside her as she worked on it. Boring. I had to fulfill Mom's wish and await the day she would name me, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation. I spent everyday wondering what Marron was doing, how she was doing, what she was thinking about, if she ever thought of me, if whatever she was studying was going great……….if she moved on and found someone. 

I clenched my hands into a fist and ripped a pillow in half and panicked hoping mom wouldn't come in since she was the only one who didn't bother to knock before she entering my room. I picked up as many feathers as I could and stood outside the window aiming at the garbage can outside. Yes! Swish and he scores. Ok so now I was feeling better now that I had some time to think about stuff. I guess it was time I got over Marron and moved on with my life and changed my ways. I hate to admit it but Bra was right and I really need to change my image, I mean I know im a cute guy and sure of it since I hear a lot of girls whisper that among themselves when I pass by. Okay!!!! Now I definitely feel better, I don't need Marron, I can get any chick I want whenever I want. Ok so now im all selfish and just thinking about me, but hey, it makes me happy.

I was on top of the world all of a sudden and nothing could bring me down. Not even that brat Bra. Hmph. I wasn't really on the mood to talking to Bra. I was quit hungry though; I should treat myself and get myself a snack.

I opened the door slowly peeking though trying to see or hear if Goten and Bra were in the living room. Good. They're gone they probably went out or something, im glad as long as they aren't home. I flew downstairs and straight to the kitchen. Lets see what mom did for Lunch………………Ugh maybe I should just order a pizza. I made a run to the phone and dialed the pizza guy and had it deliver it to Capsule Corps. Ok done, now what? Maybe some T.v would help me enjoy the pizza. Oh wait, I need a drink. I grabbed a soda form the fridge before stepping into the living room. I flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned the T.v on. Lets see what's on… 

"On today's Ricky Lake Mothers who become Lovers…"

Ugh nasty.

"Jerry!! Jerry!! Jerry!!"

Lets see what else is on.

"As you can see the mother penguin travels around carrying her young as she shows them how to search for food once they are old enough….."

Boring. Jerry sounds good right about now. Mom and Dad sure seem to be getting things straight since I don't hear neither of their bullshit and all was calm in home. I chewed on some left over potato chips and got comfortable in the couch.

"Honey, didn't I tell you to bring me the box?, and where is Bra? Is Vegeta in the G.R? Oh I forgot to close the lab before I came in….Ah well I'll close it later…."

So was I like suppose to answer all those questions??

I guess not since Mom went straight upstairs. I got to give her credit, she's always busy and it seems as if shes always having a hard time with her lab thingies. Ive thought about helping mom out but then that would take out my Friday and Saturday nights, which I definitely wouldn't like at all. But mom looks so exhausted and she talks with herself a lot and Dad keeps getting upset 'cause mom goes to bed too worn-out to please him in any way, im glad in a way since the house is quieter at night even though me and Bra don't mind the noises, well we do cause the way mom screams kinda scares me, isn't it weird to hear your folks going at it? And being that Bra and me are already old enough and we both know where babies come from they don't mind doing it all night long.

"Trunks where is Bra??"

"I don't know nor I do care."

"Oh, Trunks, you shouldn't talk that way about your sister, Now where is she!!"

"I-said-I-don't-give-a-damn-about-where-that-slut-is-at."

"What was that?!?!"

Mom showed me over the years that Mothers aren't human since she always knew what I was thinking, what I did wrong, or what I whispered behind her back.

"Well??"

"Bra went out with Goten to I don't know where…probably the movies, im not sure, they didn't tell me anything."

"Oh ok…well I'll be up in my room. Call me if anybody comes looking for me."

"I will…"

Ding Dong. 

Pizzas here? Already? Damn this guy sure is looking for a good tip. I jumped out of the couch and ran towards the door. My appetite was slowly fading but I was still up for some pizza.

"How much do I owe you??"

I reached out for my wallet not bothering to look at the delivery guy as I searched for money, which I was afraid that I was really short of.

"Im sorry I didn't hear you, how much is the pizza??"

The guy was some kind of moron since he never responded and I wasn't going to let some pizza delivery guy bring me down. I looked up straight into _her?_ eyes….

"Marron??"

****

D-Chan

Yea well Marron came back, not a very good time to for Trunks… Just when he was determined to get over her she comes back. 

Well I hope you all review cause im sure excited to hear what you all have to say. ^_^

****


	3. Ch3 She’s moving in?

Hard Love

Chapter 3 (She's moving in?)

(Marron)

"Marron?"

Woah. Was it that big of a shock to see me again after 5 years?? Maybe I should have called that I was coming, after all Bulma knew but I guess she kept it as a surprise to everyone, well I guess it worked since I think Trunks just turned all white. 

I giggled slightly just to see if he would react after I decided to close the awkward silence. 

Wow. It didn't work, maybe physical contact would help.

I took a step closer to him breathing right on his neck and I smiled once I saw him react to it. Once he came back to me I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him for so long. I knew that I missed him a lot being that he is kinda like my best friend even though I know that its like everyone says, not-normal to have a guy as a best friend 'cause it doesn't work that way.

"Oh Trunks you don't know how happy I am to see you!!!"

I didn't let my grip from him go and he didn't seem to want to go either. I love being in his arms, he makes me feel safe since I always ran into them when I was upset about anything. MMMM, so comfy.

"Ma..Marro…Marron…wh…what are you…"

I laughed once more at his stuttering, I mean I know its surprising to see me but it wasn't that big of a deal.

I placed my finger on his lips Shushing him and kissed his cheek. I smiled up at him and walked inside Capsule Corps. I took small steps inside as my head twirled all around the place. 

I guess they made some changes in here, it sure seems a lot bigger and more puzzling than the last time.

I blinked looking back at Trunks, he was still in the door looking outside not moving at all.

"Trunks? You okay? Did I like scare you or something?"

"Huh?"

Huh? that's all? He was indeed that same idiot as back then, I guess not much changed after 5 years. I smiled looking at him and ran to the living room as fast as I could and grabbed a pillow. Running back as quickly as I could I laughed knowing he was still there. Perfect.

"Trunks look!!"

As soon as he turned around I threw the pillow straight to his face. Oh so I thought.

"Nice try Mar"

Damn it didn't work, oh well it never worked. He threw the pillow back at me and took my luggage inside into the living room.

"So why the luggage??"

I ignored his question and sat down on the couch patting the seat next to me. I looked at him as he did as what I said and when I found him sitting next to me so close I couldn't believe I had nothing to say, I had gotten lost in his blue eyes and felt myself blush. I giggled and looked up at the ceiling hoping he didn't notice that red shade in my cheeks.

"oh are you ignoring me??? You better not or else"

"Or else what??"

"is that a threat??"

"hey you started it"

"Na ah, I asked a question and you didn't answer"

Things hadn't change a bit. Im glad he didn't change his ways. I love him just the way he is. I looked down from the ceiling and shrugged. I know that had nothing to do with the conversation but I didn't know what else to do or say. I laid back on the couch placing my hands behind my head getting even more comfortable and I played the silent game with him and knowing him he hated when I did that to him.

"…………."

"Marron??"

"…………"

"Mar??"

"…………."

"Roonz?? Mar-Chan??…….Oh don't tell me that quiet game, right?"

"………….."

"your going to regret not talking to me….im warning you"

"……….."

I took in a deep breath trying not to laugh and I closed me eyes, I couldn't bare the look on his face when he pretended to get serious with me, It was too funny. He kept on talking to me about warning me if I didn't speak but I didn't listen and began humming a song. I could tell I was getting on his nerves already. I felt him moving from where he was getting closer to me. His body was right next to mine and I felt my hands shake abit as I acquired nervousness all over my body. I shut my eyes harder fighting the curiosity to open them. This was just like old times and me and Trunks always did this to each other but whatever it was that we were doing I always won and I wasn't going to lose…not now. I could feel the presence of his face right in front of mine, his breath was breathing softly on my cheek. Was he going to kiss me??? 

"Oww!! What the…."

"I warned you"

I couldn't believe it. He bit my cheek. As soon as he did I opened my eyes and all I saw was him running upstairs to his room.

"Im going to get you Trunks!!! You know I will!!"

"No you….Oof"

"And that's what you get for trying to run away from me"

"What are you doing brat?? Didn't you see me coming down the stairs. Are you some kind of idiot??"

I couldn't help it but laugh at Trunks as he rolled down the stairs. He didn't get seriously hurt so I kept on laughing and being the nice person I am I helped him up.

"You're here already Onna??"

"And Hello to you too Vegeta sir"

"Hmph"

Vegeta just glared at me and kept walking downstairs and yelled out to Bulma that I had arrived. Never be around Vegeta when he yells. It horrible, well not his voice, but you have seen how Saiya-jin's yell or should I say hear how they scream, he literally broke a vase and nobody seemed to care. Trunks was holding his head as I took his other arm and helped him up but I let go of him as soon as I saw Bulma running downstairs to greet me. She nearly went the same path as Trunks but she got lucky and kept her balance. 

"Hey Marron, im glad you made it. Not to sound rude or anything but I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"Yea I was but since the thunderstorm stopped over at Florida they changed the schedules and the planes were flying once more."

"Well that's great. I cant wait to see the surprise look on Bra's face when she sees you. Not to mention your parents, I haven't said to anything them either since I knew you wanted it to be a surprise, right?"

"Yea, and I know its going to be a very big surprise when they see me, I mean even Trunks was surprised, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw me, he acted like if I was gone for a long time…"

Bulma kept on babbling about how my parents never stopped talking about me and how proud they were of me. I have missed them too I cant wait until I see them and probably give daddy a heart attack knowing his lil girl is back and back for good.

It was a big shock for Trunks to see him imagine the way he'll react when he finds out im moving in to Capsule Corps.

Hmm. I wonder where Bra is at. I cant wait to see her since I have had contact with Bra for the past year and she told me about that mystery guy who she is sure is the "ONE". That just keeps me thinking about it. Knowing Bra her guy is cute, perfect, funny and obeys her every need and he is definitely someone Vegeta approves of I wonder if its Goten, since he was the last guy I saw her with.

"Come and let me show you to your room Marron"

"Your room?? Your moving in here?? Why?? How come I didn't know any of this?? Why-…"

"Trunks please…shut up I'll explain later, besides you don't mind me moving in, do you??"

"…Not….at….all.."

"Good"

"Trunks can you get Marron's bags and bring them up"

Im so thrilled to finally be home. As they say "Home sweet Home" Things over at America weren't as great as I thought they were going to be. College was great though. I had made a lot of friends in which I was very sorry for leaving them all behind. But still things here were probably boring without me. But why did I come back? I wasn't supposed to come back. I didn't want to come back and have to see Trunks again. I guess im glad to see him, but I didn't want to ever see him…I still remembered exactly what had happened at the day of our graduation party:….

****

D-Chan

I hope its getting interesting…I have so much spare time in my hands that I guess I'll always update and if I don't its cause….well…im lazy (Lol).

You think it's a good thing that Marron is moving in with the Briefs instead of her own home? Its kind of life moving in with Trunks isn't it?

****


	4. Ch4 A peak into Marron‘s flashback

Hard Love

Chapter 4 ( A peak into Marron's flashback)

( Marron )

I still remembered exactly what had happened at the day of our graduation party:….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Smile and say Cheese!"

"Aw come on Mom just take the picture"

"Alright alright but …but…oh Marron…"

Seeing her lil girl leave off to college was the worst thing Juuhachigou could experience. Marron was an only child and her having no brothers and/or sisters made her parents way over protected of her. She loved them very much but hey she is only going off to college, it isn't like shes never coming back.

"Oh mom please don't cry….or you'll make me *sniff* cry…."

"But my baby.."

Just as Marron threw herself in her mothers arm Krillin came and joined in in the group hug and even started crying himself. Krillin was crushed having to say farewell to his one and only lil girl.

"Aww c'mon you two, your embarrassing me….Well I'll catch up with you too at Capsule Corps."

"Aren't you coming with us?? Or is a "BOY" taking you over there??

Krillin raised both his eyebrows and nudged Marron on the side. All Marron could do was chuckle at her fathers comment. Marron was indeed a very beautiful young lady and she did have guys all over her but none got her attention, well only some. She was never in a serious relationship but she went out in many dates. Once in a while Marron was to stay at home while her friends went out with their boyfriends, this worried both Krillin and Juuhachigou seeing her sad even though she was very good at not showing it.

"No daddy…well yea a "boy" is taking me but he's just a friend."

"A friend you say?? And who is this boy, don't you think we should meet him??"

"why do you two make such a big deal?? Its only Trunks"

"Trunks??"

"Yea trunks, im catching a ride with him and Goten to Capsule Corps., if you two don't mind"

"No No…not at all, we'll meet you over there but don't be late…after all this party is for you all"

"Don't worry…"

Marron kissed and hugged both her parents before catching up with Trunks and Goten who like always were flirting with the girls.

"Trunks!! Goten!! Ready to go?"

Trunks and Goten turned to see the clumsy Marron running at them, they laughed at her as she came near them.

"So Marron you ready to go?"

"um…yea"

Marron's huge grin slowly faded as she saw both of them enlacing their hands with the girls they had been talking too, she knew it wasn't going to be only the three of them like old times. It was going to be her, Trunks and Goten and the two lucky girls that get to get fucked by them She knew why they had gotten dates for the party that was been hosted at Trunks' house…because it was Trunks' house and right there was his bedroom and an extra room for Goten , a moment of privacy for the both of them for their screwing time.

She nodded slowly and began walking behind them. She stared at Trunks' back and wondered to herself if she was actually jealous of this girl being with Trunks. 

* "Im not jealous, what the hell am I saying…ME jealous of that slut…fuck no…Marron get it together why are you even talking to yourself, this is insane I am not talking to myself. Oh my god I am talking to myself…"*

  
"Mar…you coming or what??"

"what?? Oh yea….coming"

All of them were in the car waiting on Marron who felt rather embarrassed for standing like an idiot in front of them as they stared right at her. She giggled and shrugged and jumped in the back seat right next to Trunks and his date.

"So you didn't get anyone to come with you Mar??"

"me?? No I guess I couldn't find anyone…"

"YOU couldn't find anyone? Are you kidding me? Of course you can get anyone you want, look at you your gorgeous."

She couldn't help but blush and give him a shrug response and look out the window.

The shinning of the moonlight reflected on Marron's beautiful blue eyes as her lips curved into a smile as she thought to herself and ignored everybody in the car. 

* "She really is gorgeous whether she believes me or not....I really mean it"*

Moments later they had arrived at the party. Everyone was waiting on them since the party was for them three. Friends and Family members were there enjoying the big buffet of food and dancing to the music played by the D.J. 

"Hey look they're here!!"

Just as everyone saw the car park in and the engine turn off, they all hurried to greet them and yell "Congratulations" to their faces. Trunks, Goten and Marron smiled happily and hugged as many people as they could before they entered Capsule Corps. And went out to the backyard in which of course was huge. There was tables of food for miles and miles away to satisfy everyone being that there was about four male Saiya-jins who of course like always where hungry as hell. 

Hours later the food was gone but everyone was still enjoying themselves to the music. Bulma, Chichi and Videl were in one corner and Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were in another. The ladies really wanted to dance with them but they refused. While the adults were arguing silently Marron smiled as only her parents danced. Krillin wasn't that good but still he never refused a moment to be with his lovely Juuhachigou. As them both were the only ones in the dance floor plus Goten and his date and Trunks and his, it made Bulma furious that she wasn't dancing as so did Chichi and Videl. 

"whether you want to or not Vegeta you are dancing!!!"

Bulma stormed towards the Saiya-jin prince and grabbed him from his arm and pulled him towards the dance floor. Lucky for Vegeta a slow song popped up so he didn't have to do much except move side to side and save himself days of humiliation. Chichi also forced Goku to dance with her but she didn't struggle as much as Bulma had with Vegeta. Gohan and Videl were much more younger than Bulma and Vegeta and Goku and Chichi, so slow dancing was something Gohan didn't mind doing so he himself asked Videl to dance with him. Everyone was enjoying themselves and dancing the night away except Marron. She sat in a far away table which was really visible by the lights. 

"And I thought this was going to be one heck of a party…."

She sighed softly and her elbows were placed on top of the table with her chin resting on the palm of her hands. She was drifting off to sleep until she awoke at the sound of her parents yelling her name.

"Marron?? Where are you??"

"Im over here!!"

She yelled out at them as she stood up and fixed up her dress and hair and placed a very fake smile on her face. Her parents went up to her with worried look on their faces.

"Honey how come your not dancing??"

She shrugged and faked a yawn and looked over at Trunks over her moms shoulder.

"Wanna dance with your father …..or…..would you rather dance with Trunks??…."

"what??? No, for nothing in the world would I want to dance with Trunks……he's to busy with his date anyway to dance with me.."

Both Krillin and Juuhachigou turned around to see somewhat a bit drunked up Trunks running his hands slowly down his date's back as she smiled and pulled his lips to hers as she locked him into an endless kiss. Marron turned around and apologized for her rudeness and walked away. Goten on the other hand had left his date and was dancing with Bra, as far as he could from vegeta of course.

Hours later his date left without saying goodbye but Goten didn't seem to mind. The party was way beyond over but everybody was still having good time talking since the D.J hours were over. All parents were talking about their lil babies and how proud they were of them and how fast they had grown. Well that was the woman talking. The men were just doing some friendly sparring. Goten and Bra had gone inside to talk. Trunks and his date were of course in his room. 

"I might as well join Bra and Goten in their conversation…..that's if they aren't busy…"

She chuckled at the thought of Bra and Goten as a couple and the trouble Vegeta would have accepting that relationship.

She went inside Capsule Corps. And blinked at the lights being turned off and tripped over a pillow. The lights were turned on when a "thump" was heard.

"Marron?? That you?"

"yea…"

Bra walked into the living room with Goten by her side and both helped her up. She dusted herself and smiled goofily at them.

"So what brings you inside??"

"nothing, I was just bored and I was looking for you all , your mom told me you were inside so I came inside…I saw the lights off so I figured you and Goten might want some alone time but I tripped on the way out.."

"Naw we weren't busy….well not no more… We thought it was my dad coming in…"

"Oh well…I just came to chat..'

"Oh Marron im going to miss you when you leave off to america" 

Bra faked a tear and hugged Marron as she lead her to the living room.

"Yea Mar…things aren't going to be what they were once you leave and me and Trunks go off to College.."

"Don't worry guys…I'll come back…."

"Yea you better or I'll drag you over here on my own….But I still don't know why you went for the big business world instead of just a plain Beauty Salon like we both planned…"

"Well Bra we both wanted that when we were small…things change and people change…."

All three of them enjoyed a nice conversation about the past and embarrassing times each of them had. This moment made Marron regret going off to college and leave all her friends behind but she had no choice, she really wanted to go and she promised herself she wasn't going to turn back.

"Its getting really late and I have to wake up early so I can catch the first plane to america…."

"Oh but Marron why do you have to leave right away…..you should of at least gotten a week off…I mean come on…I know you like school and all but…Come one.."

"Bra like I said….all this im doing will eventually pay off. And I don't like school…well it depends on the teacher….well I really have to go now…Bye you guys.."

Marron stood up and hugged both Bra and Goten at the same time. She smiled looking at them and hugged them once more.

"Where's Trunks….so I can say bye to him before I go..?"

"He's probably up in his room, you know how lazy Trunks can be and all those drinks he had…go up and wake him up.."

Marron nodded and did as Bra told her. She ran up to Trunks' room and opened the door slowly. The room was dark but the room wasn't quiet at all and Trunks wasn't alone. Marron was a bit worried so she flicked the lights on and gasped at what she saw.

"Trunks??"

Trunks jumped in surprise as the light were turned on. He grabbed the sheets immediately and covered himself and the girl he'd been fucking up in his room for the past hour.

"Mar…"

"Im so sorry….."

Trunks was glued to his bed and all he could do was stare at the door as it was shut by Marron. He was upset as he heard Marron walk away from him. He could hear her running down the stairs, lying to Goten and Bra and running straight out the door.

"Trunks forget her….its not like shes your girlfriend and your cheating on her…right??"

"…..right"

Trunks was stunned and Marron's expression was stuck in his head. He was angry at himself. He gathered all his clothes and quickly changed as he told the girl to leave him alone. She didn't question him, she was going to but changed her mind when Trunks slammed his fist into a small table ,located in his room, into two. Marron and him were just friends….but why did it hurt so much to see her like this. Same goes for Marron, she knew Trunks very well and knew she would eventually see something like this sooner or later, but it was more than what she expected.

On the next day everyone woke up bright and early to be there at the airport at the time when Marron was to leave. Everyone was there….both her parents, Bra and Goten, Bulma and even Vegeta, Goku and Chichi, Gohan and Videl, Yamcha, Master Roshi and last…Trunks.

She hugged each person good bye and listened to the word of advice they shared with her. Once she came with Trunks she just stared up at him as he looked straight at her. She pretended nothing was wrong and gave him a quick hug without bothering to say nothing at all. He watched her as she left his arms and walked to the airplane not bothering to look back.

"Boy, if I didn't know any better, I might as well say you two look like a couple that just got in a serious fight….."

"a couple?….yea right….."

~ ~ ~ ~

Its been over five years and I guess I learn to forgive and forget. It aint such a big deal no more. I guess I was mad because I had a crush on Trunks, buts it was just a crush and im over it. Trunks is my best friend and….well hes my best friend, That's it.

****

D-Chan

Hmm…vise-versa…Trunks decided to forget Marron and Marron has decided to only think of Trunks as a friend and I guess she has her reasons why…right?

****


	5. Ch5 falling in love all over again

Hard Love

Chapter 5 (falling in love all over again)

( Trunks )

"Here you go Marron…. Your room is right in here besides Bra's…."

"Thank you Bulma…. don't worry I promise I'll move out as soon as I can find my own place."

"Don't worry about it, you can stay here as long as you want…I mean you don't really need to move out, I think its better you just stay here, that way you wont have to drive all the way to work but walk."

Well I was confused. It was as if everyone around me knew what was happening except me. Mom and Marron were babbling on and on about I don't know what and I was stuck with Marron's bags and once again I was slapped out of my trance.

"What's wrong Trunks??"

"Um…its just that im lost…"

"Well, that's not new."

I turned to face mom when I heard her laughing at me. Why me? Ok, let me get this straight…. Marron's moving in with us 'cause she still hasn't got her own place and I guess she doesn't want to live with her parents, knowing Marron its because she wants to be Independent, but why does living here make it closer to work for her? Don't tell me she plans to work in that Doughnut place around the corner? Or that beauty salon? Or the bar?

"Oh don't worry Trunks I'll tell you what's going on once everyone gets here, it'll all make sense soon, but in the mean time why don't you just throw all my stuff into my room."

Both Marron and my mother giggled once more as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

I did as Marron said and threw her stuff into her room, literally. I didn't want to make it as if though I was desperate to be with Marron so I played it cool and went to the living room and watched some t.v. Of course I lowered down the volume so I could hear what they were saying. 

"Boy, what are you watching?!!"

Dad scared the shit out of me when he yelled at me. I wasn't really watching the t.v so I didn't pay attention to what was showing. Dad came behind me and asked me the same question again, he was pissed now because he never liked anyone make him repeat the same thing twice.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

I felt every inch of blood in my body rush all the way to my face. I couldn't believe it either as my dad grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel but as nervous as he was all he did was put Mute on the t.v. Heh, Mute really didn't help. Finally he did it and turned off the t.v by throwing the remote directly at the off button on the television set.

"Ugh…sorry dad I wasn't paying attention to what I was watching…"

He rolled his eyes at me and left to go to the gravity room liker always. I couldn't help but laugh once he was gone. As you can tell Dad isn`t really what you call "father type". 

I still remember the time when I was about 7 and I had asked dad what he and mom do all the time in the bedroom, since like I said before, mom loves to scream. The respond he gave me was "Go ask your mother."

So ever since dad goes all odd- like when anyone talks about the 'Miracle of life' which was exactly what I was watching on t.v in the Discovery Channel, it was some lady giving birth to a baby boy. So as you know the Mute button doesn't help when watching that.

I stood up from the couch and decided to make my way to the kitchen. I think I gave mom and Marron enough time to themselves. 

I stood in front of the kitchen-swinging door. I had frozen in my tracks, I could picture it, Marron sitting down with one slender leg over the other running her hand through her blonde curls, her glossy lips curved into a beautiful smile as she laughed with my mom.

I bit my lower lip as I let out a deep sigh. Oh well, I might as well get used to having her around because as far as I know, shes going to be here for a long while.

I swinged the door opened and stepped inside, both my mom and Marron greeted me with a smile.

"Hey sweetie it's about time you joined us, I really need to get going and finish…something. Why don't you stay here with Marron and talk, I know you two have some catching up to do. Again, im glad your home Marron…later you two."

"Thanks Bulma…"

Mom hugged Marron goodbye as she did me and out she went to do whatever it is that she was going to do. Marron patted the empty chair my mom was currently sitting in and gave me that sweet smile of hers.

"Come on Trunks, I should be the one scared of you since you do bite."

I laughed remembering what had happened earlier as I pulled out the chair and sat down next to her.

The room was silent for mere seconds as neither of us started a conversation. I placed one hand in my pockets and my free hand found the back of my neck as I tried to think of something to say to start a long lasting conversation.

"So."

Now that I said something its her turn to continue the conversation. Well don't I feel like a total idiot. I couldn't find the words to describe it but I couldn't speak, I wasn't thinking, all I could do was stare at her beauty. Marron has some power over me that she doesn't know off. She could make me do anything, I mean anything.

"Yea so…anything new?"

"Well, not really…so how were things over at America?? Anything new with you?"

"Fine…nothing really happened"

"Just fine?? How about some details??"

"Well there's so much to say."

"Don't worry, I got time."

"Alright, but if I bore you with any just tell me ok?"

"Of course, but I think you'll know if you're boring me when I start snoring."

We both laughed and she punched me in my arm and I cried pretending like it hurt. She turned her whole body so she was facing me and off she went with her long but I mean long but interesting life story.

"Well. I hated it at first but then it got better…. And then-"

"Better how??"

"Would you let me finish??"

"Ok, Ok im sorry"

"Like I was saying, what I meant by better was that I had no friends but then after 6 years I ended up with a bunch of them. College was great. Everyone was nice enough to show me around. I got lost a few times and fell down the stairs a lot but it wasn't that embarrassing only that one day that I wore a skirt…." 

Wore a skirt and fell down? Now I hate I missed that. Poor Marron she's always been somewhat of a klutz but its ok, it's cute. She went on and on and I didn't dare interrupt her, I just nodded and smiled whenever she did.

"…And then there was this guy named Scott who I went out with for about a year…"

"You have a boyfriend??"

"Had…. We went out for about a year and before I left he proposed to me…"

Proposed? I know I was over Marron as I said I was but I couldn't believe what I heard, a guy had just proposed to her. She was about to belong to someone else permanently. I kept real quiet and gazed at her and waited for her to finish because she had stopped in the middle of her story. She looked rather hurt but she seemed to just shrug it off just like that.

"So…. Are you like getting married??"

"Hell no! I mean I really loved him and all but I was just not ready to get married, I still have my whole life ahead of me and he didn't seem like the right one anyway…"

"You guys aren't seeing each other any more?

"Nope, I know long distant relationships don't work so we both decided to break up."

"Oh…. Im sorry."

"Nah, don't be…it's ok, I'm ok with it, it was for the best so it's all good."

She smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder while giving me that softhearted smile of hers; I nearly melted in my chair.

Please don't tell me im falling in love with Marron…again, she just had to come back from her suppose never coming back trip and be even more beautiful than before, Hmph, just my luck. Why couldn't I just never have fallen in love with Marron in the first place, this hurts me more than I thought it would. Making me realize I can't get over her as I said I would, easier said than done.

****

D-Chan

Aww poor Trunks, it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be to get over Marron.

Bulma left them all alone in the kitchen; kinda suspicious if you ask me, probably she has something up her sleeve.

I got a review! ^_^ I guess one person liking my story is good, right?"

****


	6. Ch6 Almost

Hard Love

Chapter 6 ( Almost..)

( Marron )

"Well that's all…now I know there must be some stuff that you can tell me…any new girls in your life?"

I wasn't that comfortable with that question but I had this curiosity to have to know who was Trunks' new girl in his life. I didn't want to look as if was so interested so I got up from my chair and headed to the refrigerator and got myself an apple. I took a bite as I leaned against the wall and nodded to him.

"Im guessing you don't want to talk about it???"

He grinned and shook his head and to my surprise he stood up as well walking towards me. He simply smiled at me and by the way he was chuckling to himself I knew that he knew I was somewhat confused by him.

"There never is a girl Marron…"

"Oh sure there is…are you telling me that the 'Trunks Briefs' doesn't have a girl at the time being??"

He poked me slightly on my stomach and shook his head. I don't know why exactly but I couldn't move and Trunks was coming closer and closer to me. I sucked in a breath as he stood right in front of me and smirked as his blue eyes looked deeply into mine. He leaned closer to me; he took my hand in his and grinned.

"Mmmm, good apple…"

Good Apple?? Oh Dende, I thought I was going to faint. I thought he was going to kiss me? Well not that I wanted him to but, um….I would have moved anyways. 

I raised an eyebrow glaring at him as he walked away from me. I hissed under my breath and threw the apple directly to his head. I laughed as I thought I heard a hollow spot on his skull. I whistled innocently as I stared up at the ceiling pretending as if I had done nothing wrong. Of course it was obvious it was me since I was the only one in the room, if Bra had been in here with me I would have been off the hook. But no Bra. I slowly walked towards the door as I kept whistling and as soon as he turned I made a run for it.

"See ya…."

He ran after me and I threw anything I could get my hands on. Books. Pillows. Even vases, but they were plastic, so no I wouldn't be in trouble with Bulma, but even if I would I would have blamed Trunks anyways.

"Get back here, you know I will eventually catch up with you…"

I laughed my head off and that eventually slowed me down and he caught up to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as both of us tried catching out breaths.

"I told you I'd catch up with you…"

His lips were right next to my ear as he whispered everything he was saying in my ear, almost as if he was nibbling my earlobe. I looked back at him by the corner of my eye smiling as I struggled free from his grip, but obviously he was stronger than me, way stronger than me. He kept on chuckling loudly telling me that he was never going to set me free. I sighed and look down forward to a wall and thought about elbowing him in between the legs, but then again I think that would be too harsh of me.

"Trunks, let me go…I need to go pee…."

"Nice try Mar, but im not letting you off that easily."

I wiggled in his arms, pulling and pushing and still nothing. I looked down at his hands wrapped up around my waist, I could tell he was enjoying holding me like this 'cause I don't remember the last time he held me for this long or this tightly.

"Mar…."

Im not sure exactly what he said, he said it so softly and gently, that it made me shiver gaining goose bumps all over my body. I kept on struggling and still nothing. I wasn't really sure if it was imagination or not but I thought I heard Trunks say that he loved me? I shook me head and lowered my head sighing softly to myself.

I gave up and turned around in his arms. I blinked at how close his lips, I mean face, was to mine. We both just stared at each other looking deeply into each other's eyes. My heart was beating so fast that I thought that it was actually possible that it could bounce right out of my chest. I began to sweat and gained nervousness all over my body. I don't know who was moving closer to whom but we were getting closer by the second. Not one second did neither of us bother to move from where we were. The grip of his arms around me tightened and he closed his eyes leisurely as so did I. I tilted my head to the side and blushed a bit as I felt his lips inches from mine. 

"Marron!!! Oh Dende!! I can't believe your back!!!"

As soon as I heard what I thought was Bra's voice, Trunks groaned and let got of me as he rushed away.

"Oh.Hey Bra…surprise?" 

Bra rushed towards me dropping her shopping bags on the way. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me or more like chocked me by all the surprised excitement.

"B- Bra…I cant breathe…"

"Oh sorry… Marron I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you call as soon as you had arrived? How was America? Any cute guys? Look at you; did you do something to your hair? How long have you been here?" 

Well im glad she's just as happy as I am. We went to the living room and sat down and prepared ourselves for endless gossip. I blinked when I saw Bra raise her hand and beckon someone to come to us. I smiled as I saw him and stood up to greet him with friendly hug.

"Goten, how you been?"

" Hey Mar…I've been pretty good, glad to see your back"

"Thanks."

I sat back down and so did Goten. He wrapped his arm around Bra's waist and turned to face me.

"Well, well, well, I knew you guys were eventually going to end up together what else has happened since ive been gone? How long have you been going out? How did Vegeta take it?"

"Heh, dad took it very well in fact he congratulated me and Goten."

Well that was surprise. Vegeta was actually happy. Well who wouldn't when they look cute together. It was somewhat of a surprise since I know how hard it is for Vegeta to let anyone near his baby girl.

"Yea if you think him taking me to the G.R is well."

"Aww it wasn't so bad…Anyways we've been together for about 6 years…"

"6 wonderful years…"

Bra smiled and kissed Goten for his comment.

We turned around when we heard a door slam shut. It sounded like it had come from Trunks' room. I saw that both Goten and Bra looked at each there with a worried look on their faces.

"Is there something wrong with Trunks? Is there I should know about??"

Bra lowered her head and played with her thumb ring while Goten just looked around avoiding eye contact with me.

"Guys?"

Neither of them were good at lying, well Goten wasn't. Bra was. But I knew she could never hide anything from me. The awkward silence made me suspect that they were hiding something from me, but what??

"Spill, what's so wrong with you guys telling me what's on your mind?? No harm can come from 

it…..can it??

Goten kissed bra on her cheek or what I thought was a kiss and stood up leaving us two by ourselves as he made his way to Trunks' room.

"Where you going?"

"Um...im going to um…go see Trunks and leave you two to do some catching up to do…later…"

He rushed off and I turned to Bra waiting for her to explain.

"Well? Bra?""

"Ok, Ok, Its really nothing…it's just that me and Trunks got in a serious fight, no physical contact this time, but I really pissed him off…that's why I decided to leave him alone…and im guessing he's still upset with me."

"I see…. What happened??"

"You know Trunks, he really doesn't like me so he'll find any excuse to get mad at me…"

"Yea I guess…."

I had a feeling Bra was telling the truth but I knew there was more to the story. I knew Bra can 

really upset Trunks at times, but what could she have done or said to make him not even look at her.??

****

D-Chan

I had this chapter ready for along time but my computer just felt like erasing it so I had to rewrite it. 

Well Trunks was almost going to kiss Marron until Bra came along…or was Marron going to kiss him??

Well…Plz review…thx. ^_^

****


	7. Ch7 Between us Buds

Hard Love

Chapter 7 ( Between us Buds)

( Trunks )

I cant believe it!! Bra again. I was inches I tell you inches from kissing her or…..her kissing me?

Well…who was going to kiss who? Oh well I don't care, only that I was about o finally kiss her and Bra just had to fuken ruin it. I thought she had left for good, why couldn't she just stay at the Mall or go to Goten's house to make out or something. Why her and why at that exact moment? Why? Why? 

I rolled over on my bed and placed the pillow over my head. I wasn't interested in anything that was outside my room. I ignored the knocking once, twice…

"leave me alone…."

"Trunks, man, its me Goten, C'mon let me in…you're not gonna leave me out here begging for you to let me in ,are you?"

Fine ,Fine Goten, stop your begging. Ugh. I dragged myself out of bed. Funny when you think about it, I was on top of the world when Marron was here, now that Bra is here and ruined my moment I had no strength left.

"What do you want Goten? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs all over 'her'?"

"Her?"

"Oh, common you know who…."

"Bra??"

I nodded and let him come in. I closed the door slowly this time. I sat on my bed next to him asked him why he had come over here to me.

"Well, you're my best friend, ever since I have been going out with Bra I haven't spend as much time with you, you know, we should go out sometime, like old times. What do you say??"

"Like old times?? You mean go to a club and get us some chicks??"

"Um Well no….but just hang out, just the two of us"

"Look Goten thanks for trying but no. Things changed and they aren't going to be like they used to…I guess Bra was right….I screwed up my life bad…"

I let myself fall back, I brought my hands to the back of my head and stared up at the ceiling. I heard Goten sigh softly and lay back with me.

We both stayed quiet for a while. I guess he was thinking about what to say to me to make me feel better. Hmm, what a guy. I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. Marron was all I could think of. Marron and that moment. That image of Marron's lips almost pressed against mine.

"Trunks?.."

"Hmm?"

"Look, I want to talk about what had happened earlier…you know with you and Bra….Bra is really sorry, she actually didn't buy anything in the mall, hard to believe huh?"

"Goten just shut up…I don't want to talk about Bra right now…Nah I don't hate her…How can I? Shes my baby sister all grown up, but sometimes I feel she budges into my private life too much, I need my space, you know?"

Goten was relieved to hear I wasn't mad at Bra no more. Well im faking it. Not to be an asshole and lie to my best friend but that's what he wants to hear so I might as well say what he want me to say. I cant tell him straight up that I hate Bra, cause then I'll probably end up in an argument with him also, so I don't want to risk it.

I sat up on my bed sighing softly. Goten got up and headed for the couch near the balcony and let himself fall. Good ol' couch, brigs lots and los of memories. Gotta love that couch, its huge and very, very comfortable no matter what position you are sitting on or laying.

"So if your not mad at Bra no more like you say you are…then why did you run off and lock yourself up in room?"

I turned around 'cause I didn't want to face him. I grunted slowly as I spoke, im not really sure if I made sense of not.

" I-was-already-pissed-at-bra-and-once-you-guys-left-marron-arrived-we-talked-and….I,was,about,to,kiss,her,…..until 'she' came.."

The room was silent and I didn't dare to look back at Goten's expression. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey cheer up, if you were about to kiss her once, you never know, maybe you'll get another chance, give it time, maybe Marron is waiting for that kiss also."

I glanced at Goten and smiled at him, He sure knew how to make me feel better. Whether whatever he said is true I don't care. But I need to make myself decide if I want to stay in love with Marron or just move on..

****

D-Chan

Hmm…I think its kinda of a crappy chapter…but oh well, this was just a little time between best buds.

What would of Happened if Trunks and Marron would have kissed?

I have an idea of where to go from here but if you guys have any ideas Plz do tell…Review ^_^

****


	8. Ch8 Between us Girlfriends

Hard Love

Chapter 8 (Between us girlfriends)

( Marron )

"So, Anyways enough about Trunks…. How was America?? Any cute guys?? Break-ups??, Come on spill, I must know!!"

I shrugged Trunks out of my mind. I let out a small chuckle as I turned around and made sure that Bra didn't see that I was extremely red. Bra knew me too well and knew I had something good to tell her. And of course I did. That thing about Scott I had told Trunks was a very big thing, I didn't exactly tell Trunks everything since not all the details were meant to tell your best guy friend, but more like to your girlfriend.

"Well yea, there was breaks-ups, only one…His name was Scott."

"Ohhh sounds like a cutie"

"Oh yea! An amazing cutie. He had hair just like Trunks but his was light brown, and he had these beautiful dark brown eyes. Strong arms, very masculine, tall, tanned and everything else is just perfect. He wa-.."

Bra had this sly look on her face when I mentioned, "everything was perfect."

"So I take it that he had a very huge di-"

"Bra!!!"

"What? Im curious…you know, you are the goody good girls, so it's surprising when you actually sleep with someone…. Which this is the first time, right??"

"Bra, come on…. I'm not going to sleep with every guy I go out with….and no! It's not the first time. 'member at your 17th birthday party?? 'member Johnny???"

"Oh yea forgot about him…"

"Yea but anyway like I was saying…Scott. He's very cute and kind, easy to be with, nice to talk with, and sensitive. I guess you could say that he was my 'one'."

I had this dreamy look on my face and I think I was drooling. Bra slapped me twice before she got my attention. I guess by the way I talked about Scott she could easily read between the lines and say that I did sleep with him. But not right after I went out with him. Like I mentioned before, Scott and me went out for about a year or maybe two or three, something I neglected to mention to Trunks. Ugh! Enough Trunks.

I glanced at Bra and It kept me thinking, Bra isn't that little girl I used to play with. Well she isn't that much younger than me but still shes not as old as I am. I noticed she doesn't wear that very revealing, red outfit she loved to wear. Now, well, its still revealing but it looks classy. She had on a short, thick, dark blue silky skirt with a matching sleeveless top and of course a matching hat plus shoes.

"Your one?? Damn Marron, ive never heard you talk about anyone like that before…expect for -"

"That was the past, so it's all behind me. To cut a long story short, Scott and I were really close, I could tell he really loved me and I felt so safe in his arms. Right after I had taken a job offer and told him I had to move back here and that there was no choice, he asked me to marry him."

Bra was shocked. She didn't let me finish so im guessing she thought I had accepted. 

I placed both hands on her shoulder and shook her uncontrollably before she decided to start crying for joy.

"Oh no Bra, Of course not, I said 'NO', if I had chosen to marry him I wouldn't have moved back here. 

That was too big of a decision for me. I still have my whole life ahead of me."

"Oh Dende! I can't believe it Mar, You were about to marry before me…Why didn't you mention that in one of your letters?? You always have the tendency to leave good details out."

"Well, hey, its better when I tell you in person isn't it? I get to see your expression, which certainly is a 

one of a kind."

"Oh Marron, I missed you a whole bunch!!"

She sobbed a bit and hugged me for hours, or what seemed like hours.

"Just like you, I guess im guilty as well, I didn't write all the details in my letters. 'You know who' has been bothering me all these years asking me if you're ever coming back. And believe me, this is going to be a huge surprise for him."

"Him?? What are you talking about or more like who are you talking about??"

****

D-Chan

Who exactly is Bra talking about?? Who had been urging to see Marron for all these years besides Trunks?? What does Bulma have in mind? She seems to have something planned.

Sorry again…another crappy chapter, Lol ^_^;;. Review!!

****


	9. Ch9 Surprise Party

Hard Love

Chapter 9 (Surprise Party)

( Trunks )

After a very long while of not talking and just laying there motionless I heard my mom run downstairs

and holler for me and Goten plus my dad to come downstairs. Once we did I looked around to see if Bra or Marron were around. 

Mom had this huge grin on her face as she explained to us three that she had been planning a surprise welcoming back party for Marron. She clarified that only we knew she was back and it was going to be a big surprise to everybody to know she has come back, especially for her parents. She had had everything planned, food, music, guests, etc. 

"Ok, so I want you and Goten to invite everyone on this list and just tell them it's a gathering party, Bra knows about the party as well, so I sent her to the mall with Marron just to stall her in the meantime. I told her to bring Marron back at about 8:00 p.m, so that should give you all enough time to get everything set. Is everything I said clear to you all??"

Goten and I nodded and were about to leave for out duty until dad spoke up and said that she hadn't told him what he was going to do. We stopped in our tracks and waited for mom to response.

"Well, Vegeta, you are gong to put up all the pink and purple decoration and blow up balloons…"

"Woman are you insane?? I thought you were going to ask me to carry some tables around or to do something else….not blow up silly balloons!!!"

Every one of us cracked up laughing. Dad wrapped up in confusion with purple and pink decorations. I'd hate to miss that. 

I remember the time that mom had told me about the time when she and dad met. She had pulled out a 'Pink' shirt for him to wear. Ever since that I've noticed that dad had tried very hard to avoid pink. He doesn't know that I know that he's worn a pink shirt, I've got the curiosity to ask him why didn't he just take it off? But then again I'll just keep that thought to myself.

Dad's veins were about to burst when we kept on laughing non-stop. He was about to chase us but mom stopped him and we ran out the house.

"You know Trunks, I don't know what's so wrong about pink, I think you would look pretty good in it."

"Goten! Shut up man! I would never be caught dead in a pink shirt. But then again...pink is a prettyful color."

I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled and laughed this much in my life. The 'Real World' as everybody calls it, isn't as pleasant as you think it is. Not that I liked school, but I wouldn't mind going back.

We went first to Goten's house. Chi Chi was glad and all Goku kept asking was how much food was there going to be. After an hour of listing all the food groups we headed to Kame house and invited Master Roshi, Krillin, Juuhachigou and Juunanagou. Yamcha had arrived when we were leaving so we told Krillin to fill him in.

After two hours of knocking on people doors we were finally finished. Everyone was glad that mom was preparing a party because when mom makes a party she makes a party. She just loves to go all out. There's always a whole buffet of food, good music, etc. Being that this was a welcome back party and it was for Marron, mom was going to make this a party that Marron was never going to forget.

"So, Trunks, what now??"

We both floated in the middle of the sky thinking in silence. Bra had taken Goten's car and I didn't feel much like driving or using my car so we just flew, its easier though, no traffic.

"The party's not until like 5 or 6 hours.... Anything you wanna do Trunks??"

"Well, Im not sure…you got anything in mind??

"Trunks, there was a reason I was asking you, 'cause like I don't have anything…Unless you want to go home and help your mom out on the decorations and stuff…or you want to go get dressed already?"

"Nah, I was thinking we could go to the mall and pick up some chicks but I forgot that you were in a serious relationship with Bra."

"Come on Tru-.."

"G, No, look im never going to change, I just want….lets just go home."

Again the silence. I guess I would give anything to go back to High School. It wasn't all that but its better that doing nothing. Whether I believe myself or not, I actually miss not doing my homework. And I repeat again the "Real World" does suck. 

We arrived home minutes later and I saw that dad was moving around tables and chairs. I guess he convinced mom that he was too manly to be wrapped around in pink and purple decorations; but then again I can be wrong. All the decoration were up, it actually looked pretty good. And in the middle of it all there was a huge banner, which said 'Welcome Home Marron!!'. I went up to my room to change; Goten borrowed some clothes he changed into.

Hours later guests arrived. If it hadn't been for the banner everyone would just run to the buffet food and stuff themselves until they couldn't breathe. Krillin and Juuhachigou were crying for joy. Gee, I guess 

Marron really is a big part of everybody's lives because everyone was too excited to even eat.

Mom hollered at everyone to find a hiding place as she turned off the lights. She wanted everything to be perfect as I said before. The door opened everyone yelled surprise.

"Oh, Hello. See, I told you that Bulma had enough food for you Goku. We didn't need to stop at that all you can eat restaurant."

Everyone laughed when they saw that Goku entering with a Turkey leg in hand and smiled goofily as he took a bite out of it. Chi Chi and him walked in with Gohan and Pan behind them. Videl had arrived here earlier to help my mom out with the party stuff. A familiar face followed behind the happy family. That person had certainly changed a lot in these past years.

"Uub my man!"

"Oh hey Guys. Marron here yet??"

Uub really didn't pay attention to us as he looked around for Marron. He looked nervous and very excited at the same time.

That gave mea bad vibe, something about having Uub here wasn't making me feel very happy.

"Well no, not to be mean or anything but we kinda ruined the good surprise on you"

"Sorry. As Chi Chi mentioned, we had to stop at a restaurant to satisfy Goku's appetite. Goku picked me 

Up on their way here. Mainly to spar with me but my dad kept saying no to him; cause of all the chores I had missed years ago, heh, and im still doing them. Long story short, Goku told my dad that he was just inviting me to a party. But since we came here might as well enjoy it, right??

"Ugh…Yea."

"Yea well catch you two later, im gong to say hi to everyone else…."

Hmm. Something about him I don't like. I know he had something up his sleeve, I mean what's with that box he was carrying.

Mom screamed for everyone to hide in their same hiding places as she turned off the lights, again. We heard a car approach an engine turn off and two giggling girls walking towards the door.

"Surprise!!!"

"Oh Dende!!! This is so….I can't believe it….Im so… I just arrived and im already having a party, Thank you all so much." 

Damn! Marron looked so beautiful in that skirt she was wearing. I must give Bra credit; I knew Marron would never choose anything like that. But damn! She looks gorgeous.

I saw that everyone let Krillin and Juuhachigou rush to Marron first for a hug. She looked so happy as well as her folks. Then she went around to hug everyone else, I guess since I had spent a lot of time with her earlier she didn't necessarily need to give me a hug. As everyone was relived of the guest of honor being here everyone went to attack the food. Funny sight. And of course Goten left me to go and dance with Bra. I was all alone in a blink of an eye

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed loudly. I squinted my eyes as I glanced over at Marron at the other side of the house. She wasn't alone though she was with…..Uub? Too bad I couldn't hear what they were saying with the loud music and loud chatter.

I saw Uub give Marron that box I saw he had. She opened it and smiled at him as she took out a locket. He offered to put it on her and she hugged him, for a long time, really long time. He kissed her cheek and she was actually blushing!!!

Anger was really getting to me. I couldn't stand it, He was all over her.

A slow song started and he just had to ask her to dance and she just had to accept. I saw him wrap both his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around is neck as they danced closely together side to side.

Fuck!! I couldn't handle it. I was about to burst and kick the shit out of him, but then everyone would think that im crazy. But I would have a good reason of why I would want to kick his ass. Im just defending myself aren't I? I would just tell everyone that im in love with Marron and that's that.

I saw him whisper something in her ear and that did it. I wasn't going to ruin Marron's good time and me being here isn't affecting anyone so I might as well just got to my room. Nobody would even notice.

****

D-Chan

Trunks seems very confused doesn't he? Once minutes he says that hes over Marron and the next hes crazy for her. But what about Marron, I thought she liked Trunks, I guess only when Uub isn`t around.

Im thinking that everyone wants to hook them up but it's just isn't working. 

Review Plz!! ^_^

****


	10. Ch10 I Love You

Hard Love

Chapter 10 ( I Love you…)

( Marron )

I had no words to describe this moment. Not me dancing with Uub but this huge surprise party, which is for me, and me only. I've never felt so missed or loved in my life. The smiles on both my parents faces were unforgettable; I guess 6 years without me really broke them up inside as well as it did me.

The lights fainted while the music slowed down as it hushed. All I could hear was Uub whispering to me how much he had missed me; how much he was sorry that he wasn't there to say goodbye to me. 

He held me firmly against him. His hand was somewhat sweating and shaking at the same time. His dark brown eyes reminded me so much of Scott's. 

" I'm really glad that you came back Marron. I thought you were going to stay at America for good and I was never going to see you again."

He smiled as he brought me closer to him; something about this moment was familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger in it and figure it out.

I blinked when he enlaced his right hand with mine while the other hand rested a bit above my hip as we danced for hours non stop. By the time I knew it, we were the only ones dancing, and everyone in the party had their attention on us. I flushed intensely as they circled around us and clapped once the song was over.

"What's wrong Marron?"

"Well, um, its just that everyone is….staring." 

"So? Can't you see that everyone can't keep their eyes away from you. Like I said before, everyone missed you Marron."

"Heh, I guess so, I know this sounds silly but I feel just like a high school girl with a …um….a crush."

"A crush you say?"

I couldn't help but blush.

I can't believe I just said that to him. A crush? What is wrong with me? One minute im about to kiss Trunks and another I tell Uub I like him. I am so confused at the moment. 

As the song ended some people clapped and then went off in their business to enjoy the food once more.

I was relieved all the attention was off of me. 

I took a quick glance at my watch; it was half past midnight already. Woah, where has the time gone? I feel like I just got here. Like they say "Time flies when you are having fun" and of course I was, indeed, having a lot of fun.

"Hey Marron, there's something I need to tell you, but I cant tell you here. We need to be alone if you don't mind."

Alone? Tell me something?? 

I just nodded as I let him lead me out of the house. Whatever it was that he was going to tell me, he was dead serious. Hope nobody died cause that would be very unexpected.

Uub led me to the backyard. It was beautiful; the moon was bright, the sky was full of stars shining beautifully. I walked towards a tire swing and sat down as Uub gave me a slight push. I looked down at my feet and admired my feet for a while as Uub took his time and thought about whatever it is that he was going to tell me. I just hope he's not proposing to me. Heh, this is the same way that Scott was acting when he was about to propose to me. But what am I thinking?! Uub propose to me? Like im going way over my head here.

"Marron??"

"Yes Uub?"

He took in a deep breath while running a hand through his black hair nervously. He kept on pushing me with one hand as he kept on stuttering about I don't know what. To tell you the truth he wasn't making any sense. First he was talking about me leaving and how long I was gone and how things changed and then he kept on babbling on how much he loved me. Huh? Loved me??

"What did you say??"

"Um…that I love you? I always have but I guess I was too shy to tell you…Ive kept this inside me for as long as I can remember. I never wanted to tell you 'cause I thought I was to make a fool out of myself, since you always hunged out with Trunks; I thought that you two would eventually start going out. But I saw that you didn't and you haven't so I just kept thinking and well I finally had the courage to tell you and if you don't feel the same its alright…"

Oh Kami! I was completely shock. That big old speech he gave me was…was…unexpected. He just declared his love for me and all I did was keep on swinging on the tire swing, which by the way is a lot of fun. I felt some tension between us two when the silence lasted more than 5 minutes. He stopped the swing and marched in front of me. I kept my eyes on my feet except that he went down on his knees and lifted my chin so I could be eye level to him.

"Uub, look…I.-"

"Shh."

He placed his finger on my lips. I guess he knew that I was going to say something about me not loving him in the way that he loved me, but I guess he wasn't ready to hear it so he decided to shush me. Hmm. The way he looked at me was surprising; he was like studying me. His finger outlined my lips; his other hand stroked my cheek ghostly making me shiver once. His finger, which was on my lips, was now moving down to my chin, his hand cupped my chin as he leaned me into him. He kissed me! I parted from he kiss rather uncomfortable as my puzzled eyes looked into his.

"Uub, im sorry…"

"It's ok, I thought I would give it a shot, Sorry I just thought that you felt the same way, I mean the way you kissed me back…"

"It's ok, it's just that it was just too sudden. I was just startled that's all."

"Oh, So what do you say?? Would you give me a chance??"

"A chance??"

"Would you be my girlfriend??"

****

D-Chan

I want planning on putting this chapter up until I had more reviews but no such luck. I guess I wont put up the next chapter until I have a lot more reviews. SO…Plz review ^_^.

****


	11. Ch11 Things just couldn’t get worse

Hard Love

Chapter 11 (Things just couldn't get worse)

( Trunks )

Why does my life have to suck so much?? Why couldn't I just have been exactly like my father, cruel, uncaring, malicious, instead im being tormented by all these foolish feelings that I have for Marron. I mean Marron doesn't even care that I love her. Well she doesn't know, but I think she might have a clue. 

The music was finally out. No more people dancing or more like no more Marron dancing with Uub.

I have this huge urge to open my bedroom door and sneak a peek out at the party and see how it's going. Hope it's crappy so Marron can come to me and find comfort in my arms. Yeah, its nice to dream isn't it?

Should I or shouldn't I open the door? 

Oh the hell with it! A peak wouldn't hurt.

"Trunks! What the hell are you doing in your room?!"

Oh great, just what I needed, Bra looking for me like if she could make everything all better again.

"I was taking a nap!"

"A nap? Are you kidding me? I thought that out of all people you would be the one all over Marron, but I guess I was wrong. Too bad. You lost your chance anyway."

I grabbed her by the arm before she decided to run off knowing I was going to chase her.

"What do you mean by that??"

"Or else what?? Hope you're not threatening me, you should know better than to threaten 'me.'"

"I told you once, Now what do you mean by that??"

"Trunks! Let go you're hurting me! Daddy!"

Oh shit! She decided to call him. I had no choice but to let her go and let her be the snotty person she is.

I saw that dad had heard Bra's cry and immediately ran to her. Once he did I made my run for it. I locked my door and jumped out through the balcony flying up to the roof. I heard him holler my name and I freaked out when I saw him fly out my window; I thought he had seen me when he slowly levitated to where I was. Maybe he did see me but by the expression of his face I knew this wasn't over and he was going to wait until the party was concluded and my mom was too busy cleaning to hear me whining.

Why me? Why couldn't I just have been an only child? Yeah dad would have still hated me but I would be better of without having someone control his anger against me.

I guess I might as well stay on the roof until dad forgets about the whole thing. It'll only take about a few months maybe years but im not in a hurry so I can wait. In the meantime I'll admire the stars.

Soon after my encounter with my father I listened to the sound of cars leaving. I saw the guests, one by one waving goodbye to my mom and thanking her for inviting them. Lastly I saw Marron's parents leaving, but it was awkward, Marron wasn't with them. Did she leave early? I don't think so; my mom threw her a great party. 

"Thanks Bulma for the surprise party you did for Marron. It was without a doubt a shock for both Krillin and me as well for Marron. Oh, and by the way, I hope you don't think Marron was rude for walking out of her own party, but you know how girls are when they find someone to have a great time with."

"Yes I know Juu, but what do you mean walk off? I didn't see much of Marron in the party but I just thought she was just so excited to stay in one place."

"Yeah I though that too, until I finally found her, and saw her walk out of the house and onto the backyard with Uub. Im sure she's not aware that the party's over, but I think the real party's just beginning for her, if you know what I mean."

"I get you. If by any chance Marron happens to come into the house and finds that her guests aren't here I think she'll know that the party was obviously over, but im not her mother so im not giving her any curfew, she's a grown woman, so she can come and sneak in the house whenever she wants as long as she doesn't wake me up"

Oh that's true, Marron's living with us now.

"True True. We'll see you two later, me and Krillin need to go home and get ourselves some rest because you sure know how to throw one heck of a party. Bye"

Marron? Uub? Still together? In the backyard? Alone? 

None of this fit together. It should be me and Marron all alone in the backyard doing whatever it is that her and Uub are doing. I just hope it's not what im thinking. Ubb can be sneaky at times.

I rolled on my back for a while to assume that Marron and Uub weren't doing anything unpleasant.

Ok! Enough thinking. I have to see them.

I rushed instantly the minute I heard Marron giggling. Of course that made me boil up inside and made me wonder what made her giggle. His jokes? Him tickling her? 

I jumped off the roof and tiptoed to where they were. I caught a glimpse at Marron sitting on the tire swing swinging herself as Uub sat inches away from her. Hmph! He was probably looking up at her skirt. What a perv.

"So Marron?? You keep on giggling but you never answered my question, if you don't say anything, I might as well take it as a 'yes', I mean its been almost an hour now or even longer."

"And I keep telling you Uub that I don't know. I'm not sure of what to tell you. Look, I tell you what, how about we go out, not now whenever it is that I can 'cause you know that im going to be pretty busy by tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, sounds good to me, but now you're leaving me with the curiosity, how long do I have to wait??"

"Patience is a virtue."  


Uub stood up when Marron struggled to get off the swing. Being the klutz she is she tripped and fell into Uub's arms and his lips just happened to break her fall. Marron didn't seem to mind at all, she didn't budge or anything, she was kissing him back just as deeply.

Now I was sure. Marron was never meant to be mine. I lost her to Uub. I wasn't thinking; my mind went blank but my legs were moving towards them hoping to interrupt their lovely moment.

"Trunks? What are you doing??"

I couldn't bare look up at Marron. Uub looked a bit uncomfortable. I guess I couldn't be furious at him. He didn't know I loved her; if he did he wouldn't have done this to me. It was in the middle of the night, everything around us three was like out of place. It was subtle for a long time. We all reacted when the lights from my house lit up. I turned to leave since I had nothing to tell them and they obviously had nothing to tell me except what the hell was I doing there.

"Trunks, wait. What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything is wrong! Im alone and your with Uub. My father despises me. My sister's a bitch when it comes to my private life, my best friends has no time for me. That's what's wrong!

Of course I didn't have the courage to tell her that but instead I just whispered incoherently.

"Huh?"

"That I just wanted to…Bra was looking for you, that's all."

I don't know if she tried to stop me again but I kept on walking and finally made it to my room without coming across my father. I, once again, took a peak at Marron and Uub. After five minutes he left and she came inside, I thought I heard her knock on my door but I just know I was only dreaming so I ignored it.

I drifted off to sleep with Marron being the last thing in my mind.

'Night Marron.

****

D-Chan

Trunks really loves Marron to death doesn't he? Poor him. Marron seems to be hooking up with the wrong guy. That same day that Marron and Trunks almost kissed that affected Trunks a lot, it affected Marron as well but I guess she just doesn't want to admit it. Uub is just getting in the way. Marron's a beautiful girl and there's more than just one guy after her and im not talking about Trunks.

^_^ Plz review

****


	12. Ch12 Days Later A page 4rm Mar's Diary

Hard Love

Chapter 12( Days and Days Later.. A page from Marron's Diary )

( Marron )

Dear Diary,

It's been almost a month or so since my surprise party or in other words a few weeks later since I came back. 

Plenty has happened since then. I announced , in a family and friends picnic we had, that I was hired to be Bulma's assistant and that was the reason why I had moved in with the Briefs. Everyone congratulated me and was happy that I finally was doing something I enjoyed with out being far away from home. Mom and dad made it a habit to come and visit me but I found out that Bulma was a totally different person when it comes to being in the lab as well as her work for Capsule Corps, ( which is a lot more than I can handle), she's still nice about it but she always cuts my visiting times short. 

Lol. 

I think it was about a week ago, I was trying to finish up this project Bulma had started, months before I was hired. I did finish it up for her but this capsule was unlike the rest; when Bulma tried it out, I don't know how it was possible, but a whole month supply of food splattered everywhere. I couldn't help but crack up laughing. Bulma was a bit upset that I didn't inform her that I had interfered with her work nevertheless she was proud I had tried. Im doing much better now; I even invented a special capsule just for Bra, for her shopping needs. 

Speaking about Bra. I don't know why but, just like Vegeta, I haven't gotten used to the idea of Bra being with Goten. I know that I was expecting that, I mean ive known them all my life and now they never seen to mind to make out in front of me. I don't mind, well I do, but I think I was better of seeing Bra and Goten having that sister and brother relationship where there wasn't much touching going on.

Now onto relationships. Bra used to argue with me about why I never got a boyfriend so I could go on a double date with her and Goten. Not to be mean but I finally managed to shut her up about it. Yes, that's right! Im going out with Uub. He's a great guy and I love him very much just as much as he loves me. We've been going out for about 2 weeks now. Uub is so sweet; for our first week anniversary he bought me this beautiful diamond ring. I told Uub to return it because the rock was huge, and plus it looked rather expensive but he said no and well I cant argue with that. ^_^. 

Im not sure why but Trunks and I haven't talk much lately now that I think about it. Maybe its just me but I think hes actually avoiding me. Like this other day that I was headed out to the lab I was carrying this huge box that contained all kinds of tools for all kinds of things. I was bringing it out to Bulma. I remember walking out but my hands were full and I couldn't open the door to the lab. I took a few steps back and I was about to place the box on the floor but then the door suddenly slammed open and it knocked me plus the tools onto the floor. The box opened when it hit the floor. There was tools everywhere; and of course I kneeled down, well I was already on the floor, to grab them all. It had been Trunks who had swished the door opened. I could feel him just staring down at me as I picked everything up. He wasn't planning on helping me but he did when he heard Bulmas voice calling for me. I asked him if he was okay. He seemed to be having some sleeping problems since he's eyes were extremely red, it was either that or he was taking drugs, which I doubt it; he knows better.

I know guys change through out their lives but this was like beyond changing. Trunks had become someone else. He reminded me so much of Vegeta. Its weird. Sweet Trunks I grew up to adore turning into his cruel father. Maybe his genes were kicking in, that's what Bra told me. She said not to worry about it, that Trunks had always acted this way. But I know that that isn't true. Trunks has never acted this way towards me. But people change, some more than others and Trunks is an example of a drastic change.

Bulma said that I've been doing such a great job that she's giving me today and tomorrow off. Today im just relaxing and having my own space. Tomorrow I'll probably go dancing with Uub. Well im going to get some rest. 

Sincerely,

_ Marron_

****

D-Chan

Ever since I've started in writing fics I've suddenly become to busy to write them. Remember I had said that I had no life? Well I still don't but now a lot keeps going on.

Well I hope you enjoyed this Ch. Review!

****


	13. Ch13 Fatherly advise?

Hard Love

Chapter 13 ( Fatherly advise?)

( Trunks )

So Marron's going out with Uub. So what? Big deal. Pfft! I don't care! They can get married for all I care.

What's the use of lying to myself, I know what I want and I know what I feel. I want Marron and I want to feel her close to me. Green may not be my color but it suits me very well. I can't go around smiling at Uub and Marron when I see them walk by hand in hand or when Uub steals a quick kiss from Marron. I can't pretend that that doesn't affect me. 

I don't know if it's just me but I think that my love for Marron is actually turning into hatred against her. I hate her for not loving me. It's tearing me up inside. It's not my fault that I feel as strongly as I do for her. And again I repeat to myself, "life sucks!"

I was, like always, locked up inside my room. Everything outside of it hated me, I know it. And like always I was thinking about my life. So let me get this straight:

I love Marron. Check.

I hate Uub. Check.

Goten still ignores me. Check.

Bra's still an annoying snob. Check.

Dad never pays attention to me. Check.

Mom thinks im crazy. Check.

I hate to admit it but im acting like a high school boy with an obsessive crush. Check.

And lastly.

My life sucks. Check.

Well my life is going pretty good so far. Ha Ha! Yeah Right!

I stood up from my bed as I slipped my shirt off over my head; I was planning on taking a cold shower when I heard a knock on my door. Could it be Marron?! I rushed anxiously to open the door. When I turned the knob the door was instantly pushed open. Just my luck, it was my dad. I don't know if it was just me but he looked rather strange to me. Something about him was different but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

He walked in with his arms firmly across his chest.

"Ugh, dad I was like..about to shower, could you come back in about 15 minutes?"

He ignored my question and turned around. I sighed softly leaning against the door after I closed it. Dad turned around and smirked. I don't know if that was a good thing or not but I was scared. 

His smirk never left his face as he took a seat on my bed closing his eyes thinking of what to say to me.

Whatever it was that he was going to tell me I really wasn't in the mood to hear it. Well I really haven't been in the mood for anything.

"Trunks…"

My head shot up when I heard him speak.

"Come here my son."

Ugh.Ok. Dad was acting rather freaky.

I leisurely approached him seating next to him but not to close where he could reach me but far enough for me to escape, just in case. He laughed at my idiotic behavior. I was acting as if though he was going to eat me, which you never know, maybe hes hungry. Anyways, he shook his head as his eyes remained closed. He spoke softly; his lips still curved in that smirk of his. I shuddered thinking he was going to yell at me for something I did or something I didn't do, either way it's always my fault.

"Um..yes dad?"

"I just came here to have a talk with you."

A talk with me? About what? What did I do? Whatever it was I always get the blame. Geez give me a break.

"Talk about what, dad?"

"Marron."

"Huh?"

"What are you deaf or something!?"

"No, sorry."

"Like I was saying, im going to make this short and hasty. And you better not make me repeat myself boy or you shall never receive advice from me, understood?"

I think I really am deaf. Did dad just say that he was going to give me advice about Marron? Woah, this is another side ive never seen of dad. He was essentially being friendly. But dad's dad so I knew interrupting would make him be his old self and start yelling at me so I certainly wasn't going to question him.

"Yes sir."

"Good. As I was saying. Marron. That girl whom you keep thinking about all the time, the girl whom you lost to that Uub person, the girl whom you even cried for. How much do you love her? Have you ever told her how you feel about her?"

Dad somehow turned into mom. I don't know how it was possible but he did. But he was making a lot of sense. I nodded slowly when he mentioned how much I thought about her, I nodded when he said that I lost her for Uub, and I lowered my head when he said that I cried for her. Does that mean he's seen me cry? Heard me cry? Dad actually cared. This was way over my head of what I was asking from dad. He waited for my response quietly. He knew I was hurting in the inside and was giving me time to answer.

"No. She doesn't know or has a clue how much I love her; how much I think about her or how much Ive cried for her. I don't think she cares so why bother. She's with Uub now and she's happy and isn't that what counts??"

Dad nodded.

"Yes. She is happy. But what about you?" "

I shrugged and got up on my feet. This conversation was going nowhere. Talking about Marron is pointless even if this is MY DAD who im having the conversation with.

"Dad forget about it. I'm trying to get over Marron. So this is just a waist of time. Im glad you decided to talk to me about it but I gotta shower. So if you could please leave.."

"Trunks! Sit your ass down. I don't say this much well I never say this in front of you but I love your mother and the way you are acting is really hurting her. I dont like seeing your mother depressed, so if your not happy she's not happy. So straighten yourself up and tell the damn girl you love her! There is no way that girl thinks that that Uub person is better than my son. Stop being such a coward and tell that damn woman you love her….or I will…you decide."

Should I be surprised cause Im like impressed. Im not really sure what im feeling right now, but dad cares for me and he cares what happening to me. Nah, I think it's too good to be true. Probably mom made him say it all. It sure made me feel better, all that coming from him. I smiled warmly as I reached in to hug him. He blinked at my actions. He didn't hug back but I knew he wanted to but didn't. That's okay. Once I let go of him he stood up and smirked that proud smirk of his.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, son"

He was on his way out when he turned to look at me; he opened the door and looked out on the hallway. He turned back at me and I guess he turned back into his normal self.

"Trunks?"

"Yes dad??"

"This conversation never happened."

"Whatever you say dad. What ever you say."

"Good."

He left and I was stunned at what had just happened. Dad wasn't so bad after all. Im not sure though if I should follow his advice of if, it would be better to just forget Marron for good; I should just keep my word for it. I'll give it a few more days. I don't think that Marron and Uub would last long anyways. But you never know.

Forget about Marron? Check?

****

D-Chan

It is getting interesting?? I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Believe me it really helps. As long as I get at least 5 or more reviews every time I put up a chapter, that's when I'll update

I hope you enjoyed it.

I know Vegeta was kinda not himself but I thought it was cute that Trunks had a man-to-man conversation with his father rather than his mother. Marron is happily with Uub, but will Trunks interfere? Or will he just leave everything in peace? Juu seems to be happy with the relationship Marron had with Uub but Vegeta thinks otherwise. Like I said before Trunks isn't the only one after Marron. 

Plz. Review ^_^

****


	14. Ch14 Weird

Hard Love

Chapter 14 ( Weird )

( Marron )

"Marron can you come here a sec?"

"Sure Bulma, what is it? Need anything? Need help?"

I was stressing a bit trying to fix Vegeta's G.R, Bulmas was too busy to go and fix it herself and Vegeta was becoming very impatient. I don't know why but I don't like wires and wires don't like me. Bulma keeps on reminding me to wear my gloves but I don't enjoy wearing them since they slow me down and Vegeta loves being on my back while im fixing his precious toy. He wants everything to be perfect and meet up to his standards. I don't even know why Bulma makes me do this; she knows that Vegeta doesn't like me doing this. He wants her to do it, in my opinion he just wants to be alone with her and the G.R is a pretty big place to do your business.

"Ok. I need to run real quick to a meeting than my dad refused to attend so I have to take his place. Ever since you started working with me Trunks has taken advantage of this and always managed to run away thinking you'll take his place. He actually thinks that he can get away from me!"

I snickered recalling that Bulma has taken Trunks with her since he was a kid. Given that back then he was a youngster his whining always got him out except that now he's a grown man and whining would just look weird.

"I need to straighten this up so could you do me a favor Marron and get Trunks for me? After you do skim through the information the computer and make sure it's correct. Then clean this place up a bit 'cause dad is a very dirty worker as well as I am and also Marron could you-"

"Bulma it'll be alright, why are you stressing so much? I can handle it, you know I can."

I patted her back a bit comforting her while she ran her hand threw her aqua blue hair trying to remember what she was going to do.

"Bulma you still want me to go for Trunks or should I just go to the meeting for you? It'll be no problem for me. Besides how hard can it be, you're just there to listen aren't you?"

"Well yes that's right, but are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes Bulma, don't worry, I mean, im taking Trunks with me. He's the one who's suppose to be listening and making any comments that he thinks are right. This will be a good opportunity for Trunks to get used to it. You said it yourself, he's a grown man and sooner or later he'll be taking over the family business so he better get used to go on to these meetings with out you. So what do you say?"

"But I…"

"Bulma you need to rest. I don't even know why im your assistant if you're mainly the one who's doing all the work. I haven't done anything lately and im getting paid for it."

"Yes but you're my assistant for now but once Trunks takes over the business you'll become his personal secretary."

"I'm going to what??"

"Yea well I didn't want to tell you, it was supposed to be somewhat of a surprise for you and Trunks but, ok you convinced me. You go on and fetch trunks. And hurry up 'cause I don't want you two to be late."

I looked at Bulma with a puzzled look. I was going to become Trunks' personal secretary. I have no idea why but I reddened when she mentioned that. She seemed to be feeling a lot better and she pushed me out the door reminding me know I was going to be late. Yea but by the time I find Trunks and he gets into his suit, which he totally hates. Oh well.

I ran up the stairs nearly tripping on my way up but Vegeta caught me before I rolled down the stairs.

"Watch where you are going brat!"

"Sorry Vegeta sir."

He shook his head as if he was ashamed of me. Yea right. Like if I did something wrong, I just happened to almost break my neck, that's all.

I ignored him as I walked to Trunks' room and knocked on his door. I knocked and knocked and nobody seemed to answer. Why doesn't he answer? Should I just barge in and look for him, I mean, I am in a hurry.

No.

Like if I'm ever going to forget what happened last time I barged into his room.

I knocked for a second time. Still nothing.

"Trunks!"

"Door's open!"

Good enough, he was alone.

I peeked in and saw that he was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly his bathroom door swung opened and out came Trunks with just a towel around his waist. Oh Dende! I really wished I wasn't here at this exact moment. We both seemed to feel rather embarrassed but I was the one who couldn't stop staring. Trunks laughed grabbing his brush as he stood in front his full-length mirror as he brushed his hair; he saw my reflections through the mirror and smirked like if he was seducing me. I froze and I couldn't find the words I was looking for. He turned to me chuckling again at my pathetic attempt to speak.

"So you just came to see me half nude? Or was there something you came here to tell me?"

"Ugh..Well…I…"

I couldn't believe my useless attempt of trying to speak. Why was I stuttering anyways? I mean this is only Trunks…naked, with only a whit towel covering his…um...waist. I turned around before I started blushing again. I cleared my throat trying to find the words.

"Its just the Bulma sent me to come looking for you and inform you that you have a meeting to go to, and she's not going with you. I am."

I crossed my arms over my chest nervously when he never answered.

"Alright then. Well let me get ready and I'll be finished in a sec."

I nodded as I headed to his door turning the knob quickly and opening it. I rushed out of his room when I though I heard his towel drop the floor. Oh dear Dende, what just happened? Trunks was definitely acting very strange. 

I placed my hand on my forehead trying to figure out why I felt so strange. I was leaning against the wall right next to Trunks' bedroom door. I jumped slightly frightened when my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

__

"Hey Marron, I didn't call you in a bad time did it? You aren't working right? 'Cause I wouldn't like to get you in trouble with Bulma like I did last time I called."

"No Uub you called just right on time. So what's up??"

"I miss you. I haven't seen you all day"

"Yea sorry about that but you know how it is. Just wish you were here with me."

__

"Careful what you wish for. It might just come true."

"Oh really? Well in that case I wish you were right here with me holding me close to you.."

__

"As you wish."

"As you wish? Uub?"

What did he mean by that? I shrugged it off and walked downstairs. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms embrace themselves around my waist from behind. The first thing that came up to my mind was Trunks as I turned around and I gasped when I saw Uub.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

I shook my head as I looked at him from the corner of my eye and grinned raising my hand up to stroke his cheek leaning his lips to mine as I locked him in a loving kiss. I turned around in his arms not once parting from the kiss as his arms tighten around my waist and I settled my hands on his chest.

"Do us all a favor and get a room."

I pushed myself from Uub when I heard Trunks' voice. It was peculiar but I have no idea why I never really enjoyed kissing Uub in front of Trunks. Not once did I want him to see me kiss Uub; it felt rather uncomfortable.

"Trunks I see your ready. Very nice if I may add."

Trunks spoke and smiled at my comment but he never seemed to be looking at me but at Uub. 

"Uub, honey, Trunks and I need to attend a business meeting so I'll be gone for a while. Okay? I'll meet you in your place in about…let say 2 or more hours."

"Alright."

He leaned in to kiss me but I turned and he kissed my cheek. He looked a bit puzzled at me but I just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips when Trunks turned to get something in his room. I walked Uub up until the door and I watched him fly away waving goodbye to me until he was out of sight. I flinched when I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder and I turned to see it was only Trunks. I placed my hand over my heart and wondered why had I been so jumpy ever since I walked out Trunks' room?

Was it the sight of him almost naked that had affected me? Or was I just scared that the towel would have unexpectedly fall off of him? Whatever it was it kept the image of him half nude in my mind.

~ "Marron stop it! It's not like it's the first time I see Trunks almost naked. Bra's had had lots of pool parties where Trunks has walked around just in his trousers. So why is this different? Get a grip, you're suppose to be thinking about Uub not Trunks."~

"Mar? Mar?"

"Wha?"

"I said are you ready to go?"

"Oh sure. Lets go."

****

D-Chan

Hope you enjoyed it.

^_^

*****


	15. Ch15 I love you, I hate you

Hard Love

Chapter 15 ( I love you , I hate you )

( Trunks )

"You seem a bit jumpy Marron, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, im fine."

"Well then, lets go. Im driving."

"I thought they were driving us, that's what your mother said."

"Nah, its to big of a deal to go around in a limo, were just going to a dull meetings. Now lets go 'cause we're going to be late."

I flinched a bit as I pushed Marron slightly out the door. Man I hate this suit, it itches and it makes me look too serious but on the bright side it hugs in all the right places. Not only woman but also men like to look their best also, especially as someone as good looking as me, Ha! Now im just flattering myself. 

I followed Marron and I could identify the look on her face when I opened the door for her. She smiled me a beautiful thank you smile as I strolled around the car and stepped inside. I turned the engine on and headed towards our doom as I always referred it to. Being 2 hours hearing old people talk about the good of the company is not something I would like to do for the rest of my life. Yea they do what I tell them to and some of them like to suck up to me but that's not my idea of fun.

Throughout the time we were in the car it was dead silent. Nor Marron or I spoke once to cut the dreadful silence. It was driving me crazy. I remember when I was in high school and whenever we were to take a test of course the teacher shushed everyone and the whole class was quiet during the test; Goten and I suddenly made it a habit to burst out laughing whenever it is that its quiet. Sure we got detention, but hey it was worth it plus fun.

I loosened my tie with my right hand as I kept my left on the handle. I had the suit only for a couple of minutes and it was getting on my nerves. I just wanted to rip it off of me. I stopped when the light blinked red. I took this time to look over at Marron who was looking out at the window. Since it was getting dark or it was already dark; I could see her reflection on the window. I saw her smile at whatever it was that she was thinking about. I looked at her, no, I stared at her; she was absolutely gorgeous. I saw that she had a short rather expensive skirt with a purple sleeveless top. Her legs were crossed so her skirt inched up a bit showing more of her long, slim legs. I heard her clear her throat and I glanced up at her. She saw that I was gawking at her but she just smiled. I opened my mouth but nothing came out; I was going to apologize to her for my staring but I heard a car behind me beeping me that the light had turned green.

I pressed on the gas and everything was calm once more. I reached in to turn on the radio but Marron had beaten me to it and all I achieved was wrapping my hand around Marron's hand instead of the on button. She quickly turned on the radio for me and pulled her hand from mine and gazed out at the window again. 

"Marron?"

"Yes?" she turned but she wasn't looking at me; she was switching through the stations until she found something she liked.

"How are things with Uub and you?"

She laughed and said 'great.'

"Great? Just great? How about some details?"

"There are no details. Uub loves me and I care for him. We kiss, we go out, we, have fun and that's pretty much it."

"So you haven't, you know, with him?"

I don't know if that offended her but she glared at me and gave me a harsh answer.

"We've only been together for about 2 ½ weeks, Trunks. I just don't go around sleeping with people that I go out with you know. Im not you."

"What do you mean '_Im not you'_?!"

"You know what I mean!"

"As a matter of fact I don't! Please care to explain."

"Trunks theres nothing to explain. Shut up and watch where you're driving, we're going to be late, you know!"

I had a feeling this was something more to this argument, I just didn't know how to read between the lines and really see what really meant with every word that she said. She just kept changing the subject and saying that we were going to be late. 

"Marron, No! Are you like on your days when you start bitching at everything?"

She ignored me crossing her arms over her chest looking out the window, again. I knew she wasn't going to tell me anything, but she thought wrong. Just because we were on our way to a stupid meeting doesn't mean I was going to forget about this. No, this wasn't going to end here. We're not going to that meeting. 

I parked the car in front of a coffee place and turned off the car.

"What the hell are you doing? Trunks we're going to that meeting!"

"Oh no were not!"

"And why not!"

"For the reason that I need to know what's in your mind. Something's bothering you and I know it. Either you tell me or were not going anywhere."

"Then I'll walk to the meeting and make up and excuse for you. Im not letting your mother down."

Walk? Was she out of her mind? I noticed that we were already late, and the place was more than 3 miles away, there's no way she'll walk.

"You're not walking!"

"Watch me."

She unlocked the door and leaped out of the car. She was really willing to walk. When she started walking I got out as well and followed her informing her that she was nuts. She paid no attention to me and continued. And just my luck, it started raining.

"Marron, please, im asking you nicely. Get in the car, your going to be soaking wet by the time you reach the office."

She hissed and that's when I got pissed. I reached for her hand warping my hand around her wrist stopping her and turning her around to look at me. The rain became a storm and there were buckets and buckets of water pouring down on us. Is it just me or just my imagination, tears were strolling down her cheek or maybe it was just the water.

"Trunks, forget it. Fine, if you don't want to go to the stupid meeting fine. Im not making you. Were already late as it is."

"Then why the hell are you acting like this? Why wont you tell me what's wrong? Did Uub hurt you? If he did wait until I get my hands on him…"

Marron gazed up at me; her eyes widened in shock. Her eyes looked hurt and that made me furious. Did Uub hurt her? If he did why doesn't she want to tell me?

My grip on her wrist loosened up as I pulled her close to me. Neither did she or I knew what I was doing, it was just happening.

"Trunks?"

"Marron tell me what's wrong? Im worried about you. We were fine, just the two of us on our way to a meeting and then out of nowhere you go ballistic on me."

She sobbed a bit resting her head on my chest as I placed my hand on her head twirling my fingers in her hair, which was already soaked by the rain. Her arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to her.

Oh Marron why do you torture me like this. You're driving me crazy. If Uub ever saw us like this, boy, would he explode. But right now was no time to think about Uub, Marron was in pain and I don't know what caused it.

I peeped down at her sliding a strand or two of her drenched hair out of her face. This position felt so right and so familiar. 

She glanced at me, still with tenderness in her eyes. My hand clinged her chin drawing it upward; her lips to mine.

I remember now. This is exactly what happened when she first arrived here about a month ago. But then we were rudely interrupted by Bra, but not now. No disruption this time; we were both in the middle of nowhere, no one was around, just some street cats trying to keep themselves dry. I was finally going to kiss her! We were both soaked and trembling since it was cold but none of that mattered, to me, I didn't even feel the rain or the cold, I just felt Marron pressed against me about to kiss me or me kiss her.

But I just had to feel the rain. The cold, backstabbing rain when Uub walked behind us. 

"Some meeting."

Marron pushed herself yet again from me.

And again it happened.

Marron ran to Uub but Uub just neglected her and turned his back to her. She placed her and on his shoulder and try to explain that like always this was all my fault. But he shrugged her hand away and continued walking. When she placed her hand on his then he started running away from her. She eventually caught up to him and managed to stop him. I couldn't help but feel guilty for Marron. She was pleading Uub to stop and let her explain. I could hear her cries form a mile away but all I could do was watch them. I couldn't move; I froze.

"Uub please, you don't understand. Its not what you think!"

"Oh Is that so Marron! I can forgive you that you lied to me, but the reason why you lied to me, I cant!"

"But Uub-"

"No Mar! There's nothing you can say that will change what I saw. You were about to kiss him. Theres nothing you can say or do to deny it. I was just fooling myself that I could ever compare to Trunks. I knew it! I just knew it but I lied to myself thinking I had a chance with you."

I could see that Uub started to shed tears as I approached them. Marron practically begged Uub to not leave but he refused. 

"Im sorry Uub but you know that I care for you."

"Yeah right Marron. How much do you care for me? Enough to tell the whole world you loved me? Cause I sure did. Once you said yes to me I was on top of the world. I actually thought you loved me and not Trunks; I was convinced. But not once did I hear you say 'I love you too', you always responded and said 'me too'. Did you care enough about me to let me kiss you in front of that asshole?"

Asshole? I guess I deserved that being that I broke Uub's heart not Marron. He was really having a hard time and I shouldn't be here, this isn't my business, but I knew it was about me.

"Huh, Marron? Tell me! Don't you ever think im stupid because let me tell you, babe, im not. I did notice the way you always looked at Trunks when you thought I had turned around and wasn't watching. The way you never, not once, wanted to kiss me in front of him. And why is that?! Because you love him, that's why!"

What? Marron loves me? I know he was upset but he didn't need to start making stuff up.

"I love you Marron, I always will and always had. But I can't compare to Trunks. I guess this is good bye."

Uub seemed to have calmed down. He took Marron in his arms and kissed her lightly on her cheek and left. The same face I had on when Marron left for America was on her right now. She dropped on her knees and buried her face in the palms of her hands as she cried her eyes out. Does this mean Uub was telling the truth? But then if he was, why was Marron disappointed?

The rain cleared but it was still cloudy. Marron sobbed softly. I got on my knees and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. She pushed it away and stood up. I finally saw her eyes, they said everything; she was upset, depressed, confused, sorry.

"Mar?"

"I hate you Trunks," she softly murmured.

Her head hung low. I remain motionless but I had to stand up. This time I was sure it was my fault. It _was_ my fault! I hurt Marron!

"What are you saying?"

"Uub was right Trunks. I do love you. I always have. It started out as a crush and evolved into love. But I knew and know you never felt the same. That day of out graduation party, when I saw you with that bitch, I made a promise to myself that I was never going to see you again. You had broken my heart. I knew you loved screwing around but I never thought I was to see you, and believe me Trunks, that wasn't a pretty sight. That's why I went off to America, to get away from YOU. To get away from the pain I felt. But 6 years was a long time and I missed my friends and family but not you. When Scott asked me to marry him I had said yes. But a week later I told him that I couldn't caused I loved you. I broke his heart just like you had done to mine, so I came back here hoping Scott would forget me and find someone else. That's all I can ever do; run away from my problems. But I knew that when I came back I was to face you again. But I ignored it; my feeling for you grew when I saw you again and especially that instant when we were about to kiss. Something I always dreamed of. However, that's why I went out with Uub, to forget about you, but I just couldn't get you out of my head. That's why I couldn't kiss Uub when I saw you, when I kissed him I thought of you and that was very selfish of me. I was using Uub. But I eventually started falling for him, and once I did you had to come along and try to kiss me. I do forget you but just the sight of you and, boom, I fall in love all over again. Now my only chance in a real relationship was ruined because of you. Now im sure, Trunks, that I can forget you. You cause me too much pain. There's still a lot that I have to clear with you but this isn't the time or place. Not once did you make me happy, I have no idea why I fell in love with you. But now, Trunks, Im sure that hate not love you."

She turned around and I guess she decided to catch a cab home. I didn't stop her. I need time to think.

She loved me, she always had just like I did. I caused her pain, made her cry and made her despise me.

Why me?

****

D-Chan.

Aww. What a very sad turn of events. Marron confessed she loved him and that she was starting to love Uub as well. Uub left Marron but now Marron left Trunks. Poor Trunks. He's empty handed again. Marron told him that she had always loved him but now she hates him. U.U. There's so much Trunks has to think about now, especially about what had Marron meant theres still a lot that I have to clear with you?

There's still a lot more to come.

Hope you enjoyed this Ch. 

^_^ Plz…review

****


	16. Ch16 The truth is out

Hard Love

Chapter 16 ( The truth is out )

( Marron )

I can't believe what just happened. I told Trunks that I loved him. Why did I tell him that? I can't believe I just blurted it all out. I poured my heart to him. I just really hope that this is a nightmare; a very depraved nightmare. 

I didn't dare look back at im after I did my huge speech. I couldn't bare look back and see the expression in his face after I told him I hated him. My childhood best friend, Trunks, he……I don't even have the words to describe what I feel for him.

Shivering some I rose my hand when I saw a light; hopefully it was a cab that was passing in the middle nowhere. The car stopped and yes! It was a yellow cab. I jumped in and gave the driver directions to Capsule Corps. As he began to drive I took a quick glimpse back at Trunks. He was still there, standing, with his head hung low.

~"No, Marron! You are not going to feel sympathy for him. Don't you get it?! He broke your heart, again. He deserves to feel awful for what he caused. Every person you loved, you gave up on them just because you thought Trunks was going to give you a chance. And look, he didn't. Oh, I need to sleep on this."~

Twenty minutes later I arrived at C.C. I paid the driver and I stood there watching him leave. Too bad I had no other place to go, if I did, I wouldn't have come here. But I have no choice, well, unless I go to my Kame house. No I shouldn't. I don't want to worry my parents for something as foolish as this.

It was late already so searched in my purse for the house key. Once I arrived at the doorstep I checked if the door was locked and it was.

"Where is that key?"

I cant believe I lost is. I guess I couldn't find it being that I was shaking. With any luck, Bra should be awake, I mean, she spends so much tome on the phone talking with Goten.

I knocked on the door and to my surprise Bulma was the one who opened the door. She was in her bathrobe with a worried look on her face. 

"Marron, you're all wet. Come in or you'll catch a cold."

I was confused. Bulma looked as if she was waiting for me. I was rather embarrassed; everyone was awake. Bra and Goten were also wide-awake, even Vegeta. I looked at Bulma and asked her if anything was wrong. I was only soaking wet, I might get a cold, but that wasn't sigh a big deal that everyone had to wake up and wait up for me.

"I heard what happened. Trunks called a while ago."

They knew what happened? That thing about Uub, Trunks and me? I felt my face flush red.

"What do you mean you know what happened?"

"You know, sweetie, Trunks called and said that you two were caught up in the storm and couldn't make it to the meeting. That the car had broken down and you walked over to the nearest pay phone to call and advice them that you two couldn't make it. In the process you had gotten drenched in the rain. While Trunks fixed the car you catched a cab. I guess whatever it was that happened to the car, Trunks fixed it up quickly 'cause he made it home earlier than you did. He went straight up stairs and took a shower. I think he might be asleep by now. I was worried sick about you two."

"I'm terribly sorry for worrying you Bulma. I assure you it won't happen again."

"That's okay, just make sure you take a warm shower before bed."

I nodded and headed upstairs with Bra behind me as well as Goten. I ignored them thinking they were going to bed, but it was perplexing that Goten was also going to bed. Since when did Vegeta let him sleep with bra or better yet since when can Goten sleep IN the house?

I shrugged and opened my bedroom door. When I closing it it seemed like something was stopping it from closing.

"Bra? What do you want? Aren't you tired?"

She walked inside my room, goten following her.

"Yes?"

She gave me this 'I know what really happened but I need more details' look. I sighed closing my eyes trying so hard not to rethink what happened. I knew if talked about it I would burst into tears and cry Bra a river.

"Mar. Goten and I were already awake by the time mom was awakened by Trunks' call. Uub came by. He sneaked into my room and told me to give you this…."

She handed me a small silver box with a red-stripped ribbon. I obtained the box in my hands and just stared at it for while wondering if I should open it.

"…and it also came with this letter. Marron what happened between you and Uub. I had asked him but he just said that Trunks happened and he left. Poor Uub. He was appeared like if he had been crying for some time."

I was looking at the box in my hand and my head shoot up the instant Bra mentioned that Uub had been crying. I turned around and cried some myself.

"Mar? What exactly happened between you and Uub? You guys broke up? And what does Trunks have to do with it?"

I sighed heavily knowing Bra wasn't going to leave me alone but bug me until I told her everything. I sat down on my bed. Bra did also but Goten excused himself and said he was going to catch Trunks. I guess Goten was gong to ask Trunks for his side of the story.

I wrapped my arms around me tightly hoping I wouldn't start weeping but couldn't help myself. So much happened in one night. Uub saw Trunks and me together about to kiss. He broke up with me. I told trunks I despised him. He probably hates me too.

"Marron, im so sorry. Its just like Trunks to go on and ruin everyone's life, since hes is already messed up his."

"I don't know what else to think or do. I feel so confused Bra. I mean I told Trunks I loved him but then said I hated him. He most likely hates me as well."

"No Marron, that's not true. Trunks can never hate you. But you told him that. That, I bet, hurt him deep. I mean how can someone who loves you just as much as you do hate you…"

"What?"

"Um…that didn't come out right. I mean that-"

"No Bra! Are you trying to say that…"

"Yea Mar., Trunks loves you too, that's why he's been acting all weird. He's sometimes nice, sometimes upset, sometimes all bitchy. But you're not suppose to know. Especially now. You said you hated him and that is killing him. You should have seen his face when he came home. I've never felt so sorry for him."

I broke down in tears. Ive completely messed up my life. Bra hugged me rubbing my back repeating to me that it'll be okay. But is it? I mean, I don't think I can face Trunks. The truth is out. I love him and he loves me. But what now?

**** 

D-Chan

^_^. Hope you enjoyed it this chapter. 

There was kind of a mixed up in the last two chapters. LOL. I just fixed it. The problem was that I put up Ch.13, which is correct. But then Ch.14 was supposed to be Ch.15. I had skipped Ch.14. So if any of you were confused, im really sorry. Just read ch.14 again and then 15 and so on. It was just these holidays are really getting to me. It's hard to find time to write since I keep having family members over and parties, etc. 

Plz….Review. ^_^ Like to thank all the people that have been reviewing. You know it's really fun to see your mail full of reviews. It really encourages me to keep on writing. Thx again!!

Hope you all are enjoying the holidays!! 

****


	17. Ch17 Goten always knows best

Hard Love

Chapter 17 (Goten always knows best )

( Trunks )

She's lying. I know she is. Being as upset as she was anything that came out of her what just a plain lie. Even Uub said it. But probably this isn't my fault; they both just wanted to blame everything on me knowing this could be Uub or Marron's fault. Dende, please help me out here. This is too much for me to handle; it was like if everything flashed before me eyes. The kiss. The Uub. The argument. The goodbye. I tell you, my life is just full of chaos. 

I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I suddenly turned physic at the moment so I knew it was Goten. Just like last times argument; Bra's probably with Marron right now trying to comfort her and tell her how much of an asshole I am and Goten is coming to _me_ to comfort _me_ and tell _me_ that im not the asshole. Sure.

"Come on in, Goten."

"Hey sorry to disturb you man, your mom said you were probably sleeping but I knew you weren't seeing that you looked like someone ran you over."

"Yea well shit happens, mostly to me though. But anyways that's not the point. You came here to know what happened between Marron and I, am I right?? Or you came to tuck me in?"

Goten chuckles a bit but then realized that I was in pain right now so he finally decided to come in to my room and take a seat next to me.

I sighed quietly turning on my side and began with the story of my life.

I explained to him how Marron started bitching at me for no reason, then when 'I ' was about to kiss her right afterward it had started raining and lastly when Uub saw us and broke Marron's heart right in front of me. Then how she spoke at how, I, too, had broken her heart as well.

Silence.

The image played back and forth in my mind. Her eyes. I can't forget her eyes. The way they wouldn't look at me and when they did they despised me.

I curled into a ball throwing the sheets over my head. The bed moved slightly when Goten got on his feet. I peeked at him and saw that he was walking in circles with his hand on his chin, thinking about some sort of plan. His eyebrow twitched and to my surprise that made me laugh. I saw that Goten beamed in victory, I guess for making me chuckle.

"Finally! Something that I haven't seen in a while, or more like haven't heard in while."

He pounced on me just like old times and began tickling my sides.

"Goten! What the fuck?!"

"Trunks, lighten up!"

"G! It's in the middle of the night and you want me to crack up laughing? My parents already think im nuts…."

I couldn't help it, I busted into tears from all the laughing. Goten kept on jumping on me while pulling the sheets off of me. This was just like old times, but back then we were puny and didn't weigh as much as we did back then so the bed rocked back and forth the more Goten jumped. I was stunned at his behavior. I shivered since I didn't have a shirt on except my pants and socks.

"Goten! Stop it, damn you, you're going to wake up my parents."

All I did was encourage him to keep on jumping therefore made him start a stupid pillow fight. He leaped out of my bed tripping on his way down, but he maintained his balance. He had to two pillows on each hand and fired up beating me with the pillows popping them open in the process. Feathers everywhere. I grabbed a pillow also and slapped him with it. We both hit each other senseless until there were feathers everywhere.

"Trunks?…Goten? What on earth are you two boys doing??"

Crap. I couldn't see very well but I saw a glimpse of my mom's hair and I literally jumped out of my skin.

"Mom?…"

Now I was embarrassed.

"..Dad?"

He snorted loudly and walked into my room looking around for Goten, who by the way sneaked into my closet. Dad could sense fear like a dog, and he smelled Goten; Goten shaking in panic for the mess he caused 'cause this wasn't my idea.

I choked in laughter when dad smashed his fist right through my closet door and straight to Goten's neck. He struggled but surprisingly dad let him go.

"Trying to hide from me, huh, boy?"

"I was just…"

"Pathetic."

He smirked and walked out the room heading back to bed. Mom, on the other hand, had her hands on her hips, Hmmm now I know where Bra got that from, and waited for an explanation.

I picked out a few feathers from my hair and gave mom a crooked but guilty smile. Goten instantly apologized mom for his rudeness and for waking her up. He said that he was just trying to cheer me up. Big mistake!

"Trunks? Honey? You feeling all right? Is there something wrong?"

"No mom, im okay."

Like I said before, mom always knows what happening so im not quite sure why she even bothers to ask.

"Are you sure?"

She perked her eyebrow squinting her eyes at me like if she was trying to suck the information out of me.

"Then why was Goten trying to cheer you up?"

"Well, um, you see. I was actually….."

"....depressed because he missed that important meeting and he was feeling bad for letting you down Mrs. Briefs." Goten explained as he cut me right ton my sentence, which was good because that's all I had and I didn't know where to go from there. 

"Oh alright, but its in the middle of the night, why don't you just try getting some sleep. And you goten, try behaving yourself or I'll tell you're mother. You two may be twenty some years old but you still act like you're fifteen. Now go to sleep or I'll call vegeta."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mom hugged me and kissed me before she left, once she did I punched goten for making fun of me even though Chi Chi does the same thing to him.

"Yea Yea whatever Goten, now go to sleep. Ok bye!"

Yawning I ran to my bed after locking my door. Finally some peace. First im depressed then im all cheery. Goten really is one of a kind best friend. Everything sure does happen all in one night. It was a miracle that Goten found some time for me even though it was in the middle on the night. I guess Bra did make the right choice on being with Goten for all these years. Now that I think about it, Goten is just like Bra. If Bra was ever to be a guy im guessing she would be exactly like Goten, aside from her quick temper, she's just like him. Thinking about stuff always helps. It would seem like im not pissed at Bra no more. Things happen for a reason and maybe the thing is that im not supposed to kiss Marron but what's the reason why I shouldn't kiss her?

****

D-Chan.

I haven't been receiving many reviews. I would really like to know if people are actually reading my story. So plz review. ^_^ But I do thank all of those who have taken the time to review.

****


End file.
